La chambre d'à côté
by Oohfemmeluxieuse
Summary: Les fracas. Les bruits de verres brisés. Des silences incertains. Tout ce que Paul voulait, c'était être en paix. Savourer ses vacances sous le soleil, et ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à la liberté qu'il pouvait éprouver loin de sa routine. Pourtant, il y aura une situation qui bouleversera sa vie à jamais...
1. Chapter 1

**La chambre d'à côté**

**Diclaimer :** La plupart des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, à part quelques uns.

**Pairing:** Aurore/Paul et Flora/Drew (implicitement)

**Rating:** K+ ( Tout public, mais avertit)

**Genres :**Romance – famille

**Résumé:** Les fracas. Les bruits de verres brisés. Des silences incertains. Tout ce que Paul voulait, c'était être en paix. Savourer ses vacances sous le soleil, et ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à la liberté qu'il pouvait éprouver loin de sa routine. Pourtant, il y aura une situation qui bouleversera sa vie à jamais...

**Chapitre I_:_**

**« Vous avez la chambre 53. Elle se situe au troisième étage. Voulez-vous qu'un de nos employés porte vos bagages? »**

Cheveux courtes et lisses, yeux bleus clairs, petit visage rond, lèvres fines, la réceptionniste était vêtue de sa tenue professionnelle, aux couleurs dominantes de l'hôtel, noir et vert. Elle avait une veste noir sur une chemise verte, accompagné d'un petit nœud noir dans ses cheveux. Le tailleur était exigé pour son image.

**« Non merci. »**

**« L'ascenseur se trouve à votre droite. Je vous souhaite un bon séjour dans notre hôtel. »**

**« Merci. »**

Tranquillement, il avança vers l'ascenseur puis il appuya sur le bouton. Les portes s'ouvrirent silencieusement. Son gros sac en bandoulière sur son épaule, il rentra tout en saluant les nouveaux clients qui venaient de sortir d'un air tranquille.

Le miroir qui faisait tout le mur, lui rendait son reflet. Cheveux violets mi-long attachés en une queue de cheval base, yeux noirs intenses, nez fin, bouche fine et délicate, Paul appuya sur la touche numéro trois.

La cage d'ascenseur monta dans un bruit discret. Après que les portes s'ouvrirent de nouveau, il sortit dans le long couloir. Quelques tableaux étaient accrochés sur les murs beiges du long passage. Les portes des chambres étaient marbrés où leurs numéros étaient affichés d'une couleur d'or. Le carrelage brillait signe qu'il venait d'être nettoyé où on entendait ses pas résonner. Quelques minutes plus tard, il arriva devant sa porte où il inséra la clé dans la serrure afin de la déverrouiller. Dès qu'elle fut ouverte, il s'étala sur le grand lit. À peine avait-il observé le décor de sa chambre qu'il sortit son portable et composa un numéro. Le bip sonore se répéta avant qu'une voix grave résonna dans la pièce.

**« Allô? »**

**« Reggie, c'est Paul. »**

Il alluma le haut parleur puis commença à déballer ses affaires afin de les mettre dans la commode qui était à côté de la porte d'entrée.

**« Ah Paul ! Alors tu as passé un bon voyage? »**

Le concerné jeta un regard noir à son téléphone mobile. Il n'avait plus envie de repenser à son voyage qui selon lui était atroce. C'était quoi cette question piège ?

**« Vraiment génial! » **Répondit d'un ton ton ironique avant de poursuivre **«** **J'avais cru que je n'allais jamais arrivé à l'hôtel.» **

**« Il y avait beaucoup d'embouteillages? »**

**« Énormément. Il y avait un détraqué qui m'a bousculé sur l'autoroute. Bonjour les dégâts pour la bagnole! »** Haussa-t-il un peu la voix.

**« Quoi? Tu n'as rien au moins? »**

Paul soupira. Il s'en voulait d'avoir inquiété son grand frère. Ce dernier s'inquiétait toujours pour lui, même pour des détails. En fait il s'inquiétait tout le temps pour rien..., soupira le jeune homme.

**« Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai rien. »**

**« Dis-toi que tu vas passé du bon temps sous le soleil à te reposer. »**

**« Des vacances que tu m'as forcé à prendre. »**

Il entendit son frère rire. Paul laissa un petit soupir s'échapper. Il aurait préféré travailler, il avait déjà un peu de retard dans ses projets, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de partir en vacances. De plus, son entreprise subissait une crise, Paul pouvait à tout moment être licencié et voilà où il était. Le cadet était sûr qu'à cause de son frère, il avait des gros risques de perdre son boulot.

**« Tu sais très bien que tu en a besoin. Tu travailles trop ces derniers temps! »**

Paul lâcha un nouveau soupir de lassitude. Et qu'est-ce que cela pouvait lui faire ? Certes il ne dormait pas toutes ces nuits ; d'accord, il était tout le temps sur son ordinateur portable à la maison en rentrant du travail pour continuer son projet. Qui avait dit que comptable était un métier facile ? Son patron lui avait donné beaucoup de tâches à faire, et il travaillait toujours seul.

**« Tu sais que j'ai raison. Et promets-moi de te reposer. »**

Un silence s'incrusta juste après ces mots. Reggie devinait que son petit frère était parti dans ses pensées. Il savait que Paul lui en voulait un peu car il lui avait forcé à prendre ces vacances, mais il avait vu sa santé se péril peu à peu. Son travail allait le rendre malade, il devait intervenir pour son bien.

**« Paul, promets le moi. » **Insista-t-il.

Le chevelu violet s'adossa contre le mur hésitant. Il n'aimait pas promettre des choses à son frère même des promesses les plus simples.

**« Je te le promets. »**

Après quelques mots échangés Paul raccrocha puis il finit de ranger ses vêtements dans la commode. Soudain, il entendit des voix.

**« Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je ne peux pas être tranquille à la fin !? »**

Sans aucun doute, c'était un couple qui se disputait dans la chambre voisine. Paul décida de se détendre sous la douche tout en essayant d'oublier ces voix qui l'énervaient. Il rentra dans sa salle d'eau, retira son tee-shirt beige et son pantalon noir puis les mit négligemment sur le carrelage bleu. Il sortit une serviette du placard, où un logo de l'hôtel était imprimé au milieu. Ce qui était pratique avec les hôtel, c'est qu'on pouvait éviter de prendre certaines choses, ce qui était un avantage pour le poids de la valise. Il rentra dans la douche, tourna le robinet de l'eau froide, puis régla sur le deuxième robinet de l'eau chaude afin de savourer une eau tiède.

Sous le jet d'eau, tout en se savonnant, Paul ne pouvait que penser à cette dispute. Dispute qui ne s'était pas encore terminée puisqu'il entendait malgré l'eau qui coulait, les deux voix.

**« À ce que je sache, je ne t'avais rien demandé! J'étais au point de conclure une grosse affaire et voilà que tu gâches tout ! »**

La voix grave était très autoritaire. Paul fronça les sourcils. Quand est-ce qu'il va arrêter de crier celui-là?

**« Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans la phrase 'ne pas se mêler de mes affaires' ! Des fois je me demande si tu as vraiment une cervelle! »**

Bon sang il ne pouvait pas arrêter de beugler pensa Paul. Ce dernier sortit de la douche et enroula une serviette autour de sa taille. Il se regarda dans le miroir et vit des fines cernes qui soulignait son regard fatigué. Décidément ce voyage l'avait épuisé. Il avait une soudaine pitié pour cette femme qui recevait toute la colère de son compagnon. Cela fit déjà un moment que Paul n'entendit plus sa voix.

**« Tu as vraiment cru que tu allais les retrouver ?! N'importe quoi ! »**

Vas-y cris encore plus fort, tu ne déranges absolument personne ! Paul en avait vraiment marre, les murs étaient en cartons ou c'était cet homme qui avait une trop grosse voix ? Il sortit de la salle de bain, toujours sa serviette autour de la taille, se dirigea vers son sac, prit un pantacourt et un tee-shirt simple ainsi qu'un boxer noir.

**« Tu m'énerves, je vais prendre l'air! »**

Une porte claquée résonna dans le couloir alors que le silence reprenait peu à peu sa place. Paul soupira grassement tout en commençant à s'habiller.

**« Ah enfin le silence! »**

Il avait déjà un début de migraine qui agaçait déjà le jeune homme. Après s'être habillé d'une nouvelle tenue, il prit un cachet d'aspirine puis sorti de sa chambre. Il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur pour descendre au restaurant afin de déguster son dîner.

Après son repas, il remonta dans sa chambre, laissant négligemment ses pieds traînés au sol alors que la fatigue le gagnait de plus en plus. Lorsqu'il arriva devant sa porte, il inséra la clé dans la serrure ennuyeusement tout en baillant sans aucune retenue. Après avoir verrouillé la porte de sa chambre, il se dirigea vers son gros sac déjà ouvert puis sortit un pantalon large et un débardeur noir. Il s'assit sur son lit, déposa le pyjama dessus, puis retira ses chaussures alors qu'un autre bâillement étira sa bouche au maximum. Il était vraiment fatigué pensa-t-il. Il enleva son haut, puis se mit debout afin de desserrer sa ceinture et de déboutonner son jean alors que celui-ci tomba à terre dans un léger bruit. Paul prit sa tenue de nuit, et dans une rapidité étonnante, mit le fameux débardeur noir et le pantalon large tandis qu'une seule pensée lui hantait : celle de passé une bonne nuit de sommeil. Après un bref passage dans la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents, il se glissa sous la couverture légère du grand lit, déjà les paupières closes.

* * *

_J'ai fini d'écrire la fiction. Elle comporte 24 chapitres. Je posterai un chapitre par semaine: le mardi. _

_Je sais que dans ce premier chapitre il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action, mais c'est le temps que l'intrigue se met en place :-)_

_Sachant que le fandom Pokémon n'est pas souvent commenté sur , j'espère quand même avoir des lecteurs LOL _

_À mardi prochain pour le chapitre 2 ! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre II :**

Quelques mèches violettes dépassèrent de la couette faisant voir la respiration régulière du jeune homme qui était doux et qui semblait refléter la sérénité. Les rayons du soleil qui avaient réussit à transpercer le rideau fin de la grande fenêtre lui fit doucement réveiller.

**« Hum... »**

Il ouvrit doucement ses yeux et à son habitude tourna sa tête vers le réveil. Ses yeux s'écarquilla subitement face aux chiffres qui s'affichaient sur l'écran du réveil numérique. Il était neuf heures moins le quart.

**« Ah mais je suis en retard! »**

Il courut dans toute la pièce à la recherche des ses vêtements quand soudain il considéra le décor autour de lui.

**« Merde. Je suis en vacances. »**

Il s'assit sur son lit alors qu'il soupira bêtement face à son récent comportement.

Il décida finalement de se recoucher, mais le sommeil ne lui venait plus. Il regarda plusieurs fois l'heure et ne put s'empêcher de pester contre son grand frère qui l'avait obligé à prendre ces foutus vacances. Il soupira de lassitude tout en prenant son oreiller afin de le caler sous sa tête. Il examina le plafond blanc où il aurait besoin d'un renouvellement de peinture tandis qu'il se perdit dans les profondeurs de ses pensées. Il était en vacances ; il devait s'y habituer maintenant qu'il n'avait plus ses outils de travaux. Son grand frère avait réussit à le faire séparer de son ordinateur portable et de ses feuilles de calculs ainsi que ses brouillons. Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire dans cet hôtel ? Qu'est-ce qui va faire de ses vacances – forcés – se disait-il. Il ferma les yeux dans un soupir agacé alors qu'il essaya de faire le vide dans sa tête.

Une heure plus tard, il se releva de son lit tout en marmonnant des mots inaudibles face à ce couple qui n'arrêtait pas de se disputer. Il prit quelques affaires et rentra dans sa salle de bain pour prendre une douche sous les cris de nerfs de la chambre voisine. Après s'être préparé, il sortit de sa chambre pour profiter des activités de l'hôtel, puisqu'il n'avait que cela à faire admettait-il piteusement au fond de lui tandis qu'une envie de jurer contre ce mystérieux couple et leurs conflits verbaux l'envahissait.

Au bout du couloir, Paul appuya sur le bouton et attendit patiemment l'ascenseur. Il entendit des pas, mais ne se tourna pas. Lorsqu'il vit la personne à côté de lui , il pensa à quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait étrangement.

**« Aurore... »**

Il avait sortit son prénom comme une évidence. La jeune femme à côté, se tourna vers lui, interloquée.

**« Paul? »**

Le concerné soupira tandis qu'il la regarda discrètement. C'était bien elle. Il l'avait reconnu direct malgré les quelques années qui avaient passé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.

**« Tu n'as pas changé à ce que je vois. » **Résonnalavoixféminine

Il la vit sourire. Son fameux sourire qui l'avait toujours irrité. Un sourire ironique s'afficha sur le visage du chevelu violet. Il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas à la revoir dans cet hôtel. Il pensa honteusement qu'elle n'aurait pas eu les moyens pour se permettre ce genre d'hôtel. C'était un hôtel de quatre étoiles dans un style haute gamme. Il pensa soudainement à son frère. Ce dernier avait choisit cet hôtel pour lui car selon Reggie, il était parfait pour son petit frère. L'établissement était loin de la maison, semblait avoir une bonne réputation et les diverses services étaient comptées dans le prix, qui était exorbitant selon Paul. Même lui, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de payer un tel séjour. Il observa la jeune femme, qui dans ses souvenirs n'avait pratiquement pas changé que maintenant. Son corps de jeune fille s'était simplement métamorphosé en corps de femme.

**« Toi non plus. »**

****L'ascenseur arriva dans un bruit discret et ses portes s'ouvrirent sur quelques clients. Les deux jeunes gens laissèrent les autres clients sortir de l'ascenseur avant d'y rentrer. Un silence plana dans la cage d'ascenseur. Un silence qui avait duré jusqu'à l'ouverture des portes au rez-de-chaussé alors qu'ils sortirent en même temps, sans un seul mot l'un envers l'autre. Leur rencontre semblaient les déstabiliser.

**OOOOO**

**« Alors frérot, ça baigne?»**

Paul guetta la fille aux cheveux bleus au loin. Allongé sur un transat, il sirota son verre de jus de fruits dan un petit bruit feutré.

**« Vraiment super. »** Déclara-t-il sur un ton ironique.

**« Ne me dit pas que tu n'es pas content d'être en vacances ! »**

**« Je n'ai absolument rien dit. »**

**« Alors c'est quoi ce ton sarcastique? »**

**« Rien. » **Soupira-t-il

Au bout du fil Reggie ne comprenait pas le comportement de son frère. Il était en vacances dans un super hôtel avec piscine et sous un super soleil, que demander de plus ?

**« Tu es de mauvais poil dit donc... »**

Pour seule réponse, Paul échappa un nouveau soupir gras. S'il était parti à son travail, il n'aurait pas eu ce comportement blasé songea-t-il alors qu'il sirota de nouveau sa boisson.

**« Ce matin j'avais cru que j'étais en retard pour le travail. »**

Le cadet entendit Reggie lâcher un petit rire dans le mobile avant de reprendre son sérieux.

**« Tu vois ! Tu travailles trop ! Ces vacances te seront bénéfiques, crois-moi. »**

**« Si tu le dis. » ** Lâcha-t-il, non convaincu.

Quelques instants plus tard, il rangea son portable dans sa sacoche. Il guetta toujours la jeune femme. Cette dernière était assis, seule, à une terrasse, l'air pensive. Soudain, Paul vit sa tête pivoter vers lui et rencontra ces yeux bleus. Quelques secondes plus tard, ne pouvant plus soutenir son regard, il baissa pudiquement ses yeux tandis qu'il se dirigea au bord de la grande piscine, décidé à se rafraîchir. Cette fille l'exaspérait. Il décréta alors d'oublier sa présence, du moins essayer, en savourant l'eau tiède de la piscine. Après quelques longueurs, il sortit de l'eau et vit que la jeune femme n'était plus sur sa chaise tandis qu'il passa laconiquement sa main dans ses cheveux humides bien content de ne plus la voir. Il prit sa serviette de bain et se sécha rapidement puis après avoir prit sa sacoche, le jeune homme rentra dans le hall d'entrée de l'hôtel pour se diriger vers l'ascenseur.

En sortant de l'ascenseur, il vit la silhouette d'Aurore dans le couloir, qui rentrait dans sa propre chambre. Lorsque Paul arriva devant la porte de sa chambre, il pesta contre le monde entier. Lui qui voulait à tout prix l'éviter, il découvrit que cette fille occupait la chambre d'à côté. Il inséra la clé dans la serrure puis la tourna, se qui fit retentir un déclic, signe que la porte était ouverte. Finalement, il ne sortit plus de la chambre de toute l'après-midi.

Le jeune homme était rester dans sa chambre pendant tout ce temps, alors qu'il sentit son estomac tiraillé par la faim. Il était tellement bien dans son lit, qu'il avait décidé d'être paresseux et de rester encore un peu. Depuis quelques minutes, une dispute avait éclatée du fameux couple de la chambre d'à côté sous les soupirs du jeune homme. Il repensa soudainement à Aurore. Il ne l'entendit pas beaucoup crier ; faut dire aussi, qu'elle n'avait pas une voix très portante contrairement à cet homme qui ne faisait que gueuler.

**« Je n'en ai rien à faire ! »**

Paul fronça ses sourcils. Piqué par sa curiosité, il essaya de comprendre ce qu'il se passait derrière le mur qui séparait les deux chambres. Son oreille presque collé sur le mur, tandis que ses genoux glissaient sur l'oreiller, il se sentait soudainement ridicule ; voilà où cela le menait lorsqu'il était forcé à prendre des vacances. Ce n'était pas qu'il s'ennuyait mais... c'est vrai, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Habituellement il partait en congés avec Reggie et il se rendait compte que sans sa compagnie, les journées étaient beaucoup plus fades. Pourtant ce n'était que sa première journée dans cet hôtel, peut-être qu'il trouvera des occupations plus intéressantes que d'écouter ce couple se disputer. On prend ce qu'il passe sous la main souffla-t-il las.

**« C'est insensé, tu ne m'écoutes donc jamais! »**

Le fameux gars était vraiment énervé. Paul soupira. Toute façon il était toujours contrarié considéra-t-il tout en s'allongeant de nouveau sur son lit.

**« Je crois qu'il n'y a pas plus conne que toi! Non mais je rêve! »**

Paul fit des grosses yeux. Il l'avait bien entendu ce qu'il avait entendu? Cet homme avait insulté Aurore de conne. Pousser par ses nerfs, Paul se leva furieusement de son lit. Il ne pouvait plus sacquer cet homme qui ne faisait que brailler depuis son arrivé. Par cette chaleur, il s'était mis torse nu. Il décida de remettre sa chemise et plaça ses cheveux en ordre. Il sortit de sa chambre, se redressa devant la porte numéro 54, la fameuse chambre voisine ce qui lui fit entendre encore mieux cette marquante voix grave.

**« Arrête Ludovic. Les voisins vont t'entendre... »**

**« Je m'en contre fout de ces voisins! »**

Ce fameux Ludovic était dans une grosse colère. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire bon sang ?! S'il s'en foutait des voisins, il avait qu'à louer une location près de la mer, abruti ! Paul soupira grassement en essayant de se calmer. Ce Ludovic avait réussi à l'énerver.

**« S'il te plaît Ludovic arrête... »**

La petite voix d'Aurore traduisait la frayeur. Paul frappa à la porte, ce qui arrêta la crise de nerf tandis que la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme robuste.

**« Oui? »**

La voix du fameux jeune homme était assez froide. Paul le détailla du regard. Il avait une posture assez imposante. Son visage était carré où on pouvait apercevoir une lueur sauvage dans ses yeux de couleur noisette. Ses cheveux étaient châtains et assez courts. Il était grand d'une demi-tête de plus que Paul.

**« Est-ce possible d'être plus discret? On n'entends que vous dans le couloir. Et je vous entends hurler lorsque je suis dans ma chambre. »**

Paul lui parlait avec une froideur presque choquante. Ce Ludovic ne lui inspirait pas confiance, bien au contraire. Il n'arrivait pas à le sentir depuis qu'il savait avec qui Aurore avait affaire. Au fond de la chambre,la jeune femme avait reconnu la voix de Paul. Elle n'osa faire aucun pas et de rester debout dans le coin sombre de la pièce tout en écoutant la conversation des deux hommes.

**« Je pense que vous savez que des fois on ne peut refouler nos émotions. »**

**« Certes. Je ne sais pas si vous avez eu d'autres plaintes, mais cela vaudrait mieux de vous calmer vos pulsions querelleuses sinon le personnel pourrait très bien vous virez de l'hôtel.»**

Ludovic le jaugea d'un regard noir. S'il croyait qu'il aurait peur de lui, il peut mettre le doigt dans l'œil. Ce n'est pas qu'il était plus imposant que lui, qu'il savait faire des regards qui en disaient long que Paul fuirait comme une petite proie, comme un lâche.

**« Est-ce une menace? »**

Il avait à peine haussé le ton que Paul savait qu'il avait agrandit sa fureur. Il s'énervait vite remarqua-t-il. Et qu'est-ce que cela pouvait faire si c'était une menace ? Il allait lui casser la figure ? Il allait le menacer aussi ? Le jeune homme reposa son regard sur lui.

**« Non. Ce n'est qu'un conseil. »**

**« Et bien j'essayerai de suivre votre conseil. » **Répondit-il froidement.

Paul comprit en l'observant qu'il l'avait encore plus irrité qu'auparavant tandis que le brun claqua la porte à son nez. Ce dernier partit descendre au restaurant, les nerfs à vifs. Les vacances commençaient bien pensa-t-il ironiquement. Vraiment très très bien !

**« Quel abruti celui-là! »**

Paul mit les mains dans ses poches en direction d'une des tables du restaurant sous les regards intrigués des clients.

**« Quoi ? Vous voulez ma photo? »**

Les quelques inconnus beaucoup trop curieux, attablés çà et là, baissèrent rapidement et maladroitement leur têtes vers leurs plats, n'osant pas affronter son regard meurtrier.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre III :**

Lors de sa deuxième journée à l'hôtel, Paul avait profité du bon temps pour faire un tour de la ville et se baigner dans la piscine. Il était resté dehors toute la journée. Après son dîner assez copieux, il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur comme à son habitude. Il appuya sur le bouton où les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent soudainement puis il rentra tout en posant son pouce sur la touche numéro trois. L'ascenseur s'arrêta au deuxième étage alors que les portes s'ouvrirent de nouveau, sur une Aurore fatiguée. Paul la vit remercier une femme de ménage, puis elle rentra. Elle avait ses cheveux détachés et portait des grosses lunettes d'une grande marque prestigieuse. Elle avait une franche qui avait légèrement poussée. Le silence était presque insoutenable. Dès que les portes s'ouvrirent au troisième étage, Paul et Aurore sortirent en même temps. Au moment de leur sortie, Paul la bouscula, ce qui fit tomber les lunettes de soleil d'Aurore.

**« Eh merde...»**

Paul ramassa les lunettes d'Aurore. Au moment de passer les lunettes à sa propriétaire**, **il se retint de les rendre. Il fixa le visage de la jeune femme alors que cette dernière essaya de camoufler de mieux qu'elle pouvait sa blessure.

**« Ce salopard t'avait fait ça avant ou après? »**

Aurore osa le regarder malgré la délicate situation. Paul semblait résister à sa colère soudaine. C''était quoi cette blessure ? Elle faisait pratiquement tout l'œil !

**« De quoi est-ce tu parles? »**

**« Le coquard. Il te l'a fait avant ou après ma venue? »**

Un silence régna. Aurore baissa les yeux vers le sol, n'osant plus le regarder en face. En entendant l'ascenseur s'ouvrir, les deux personnes s'avancèrent au même rythme vers leur chambre respective. Arriver devant les deux portes, Aurore regarda Paul honteusement.

**« Mes lunettes s'il te plaît. »**

**« Pas avant que tu m'es répondu à ma question. »**

Aurore soupira d'un air désolé. Elle ne voulait pas parler de cela. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait c'était de s'éloigner de lui. Elle avait peur que tout l'hôtel soit au courant de sa situation et ce n'était pas le genre de chose que son compagnon aimerait. Loin de là.

**« Sérieusement Paul, rend-les moi. »**

Ils virent un couple de quadragénaire rentrer dans la première chambre du couloir. Aurore profita de la dissipation du jeune homme pour prendre ses lunettes de ses mains, mais manque de rapidité, elle ne réussit pas. Paul la prit par le poignet pour l'empêcher d'accomplir son action tandis que le visage d'Aurore forma une grimace reflétant la douleur. Il lâcha sa prise, comme choqué. Il avait à peine forcé ses doigts sur son poignet. Comment pouvait-elle avoir aussi mal? Des doutes s'insinuèrent dans sa tête.

**« Il est dans la chambre n'est-ce pas? »**

Aurore ne répondit pas. Le silence avait répondu à sa place. Tout deux savait de qui Paul parlait.

**« Ce n'est rien, crois-moi, c'est juste... »**

**« C'est juste quoi? Hein? ! Tu l'as bien vu ce bleu sur ton visage. Tu ne vas pas me dire que ça ce n'est rien! »**

C'était un Paul en fureur qui l'avait interrompu tout en positionnant son doigt vers le coquard sous les yeux écarquillés d'Aurore. Ils virent la poignée de la porte 54 se tourner. Sans perdre une seconde, Paul prit Aurore par le bras, malgré la douleur que cela provoqua chez la jeune femme et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Derrière la porte, ils entendirent les pas de Ludovic, le compagnon d'Aurore résonner peu à peu au loin.

**« C'est bon il est parti. Je peux sortir maintenant? »**

Paul fit son soupir habituel. Elle n'avait toujours pas compris qu'il ne voulait pas la laisser dans cet état? Il se sentait coupable, ne sachant pas trop pourquoi...

**« Tu rigoles j'espère? Hors de question que tu quittes cette chambre. »**

Aurore le regarda intrigué. Pourquoi il ne voulais pas qu'elle revienne dans sa chambre ? Elle soupira, las, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas la forcer à rester là.

**« Tu ne peux pas me garder éternellement.»**

**« Lui non plus. »**

Aurore le regarda surpris. Il avait sous-entendu tant de choses avec ces quelques mots. Paul posa les lunettes de soleil sur la commode.

**« Assis-toi sur le lit, je vais demander qu'on rapporte des glaçons. » **

**« Ah non, ce n'est pas la peine. Je vais gérer soit moi-même dès que... »**

Paul l'avait interrompu en posant son doigt sur sa bouche. Il retira son doigt aussi vite que la lumière, confus. Il se dirigea vers le téléphone tandis qu'Aurore décida finalement de lui obéir. Paul attendit que l'un des réceptionnistes réponde à son appel. Pendant que la musique d'accueil se répétait, Paul se questionna sur son comportement envers Aurore. Il savait qu'il n'était pas très ouvert aux relations. Il avait toujours était assez solitaire. Qu'est-ce qui lui a prit de lui forcer à rester avec lui ? Et puis c'était quoi ce geste ridicule pour la faire taire ? Pourquoi se laisse-t-elle faire par son caprice ? Paul soupira face à cette musique ridicule et à ses questions qui ne cessaient de tourmenter son esprit.

**« Bienvenue à l'accueil de l'hôtel Saint Maurès. Que puis-je faire pour vous? » **

**« Bonsoir, je voudrai si c'est possible plusieurs poches de glaçons. »**

**« Oh. Monsieur ne se sent pas bien ? Je peux faire venir un médecin. »**

Paul leva les yeux tout en espérant que cette conversation téléphonique se terminera rapidement. Certes le réceptionniste faisait son travail, mais il lui tapait déjà sur le système. Il voulait juste des glaçons !

**« Non, cela ne sera pas la peine. »**

**« Bien. Est-ce que ça serait tout pour Monsieur? »**

**« Oui. » **Répondit-il en massant l'arrêt de son nez.

**« Rappeler moi le numéro de votre chambre je vous prie. »**

**« Numéro 53. »**

**« On vous rapporte les poches de glaçons de suite.»**

**« Merci. »**

Il déposa le combiné sur le téléphone puis se tourna vers la jeune femme. Elle était enfin assis sur le lit. Quelques instants plus tard, on frappa à la porte. Précipitamment, Paul ouvrit la porte où un employé de l'hôtel lui donna les fameuses poches de glaçons avant de repartir. Il y en avait de plusieurs tailles et de plusieurs formes.

**« Tiens. Mets-le bien sur la blessure pour que cela dégonfle plus vite.»**

Aurore prit la grande poche de glaçons et la posa délicatement sur son œil. Le bleu mangeait presque la moitié de son visage. Maintenant on pouvait comprendre pourquoi elle portait des grosses lunettes.

**« Après. »**

Paul regarda Aurore en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui disait cela.

**« Mon fiancé m'a fait ça après ta venue. »**

Le visage de Paul se décomposa face à cette réponse. C'était de sa faute si Aurore avait reçu ce coup à son visage. Il s'insulta de tous les noms mentalement, tout en se disant en fond de lui qu'il était un mec complètement minable.

**« Je... »**

Il se figea sur place. Paul ne savait plus quoi dire. Les mots d'Aurore se répétèrent sans cesse dans sa tête. Et en plus cet homme qui lui faisait du mal était son fiancé songea le propriétaire de la chambre, encore bouleversé par la réponse de la jeune femme.

**« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »**

**« Mais c'est moi qui a empiré la situation. »**

Paul se sentit coupable. Il éprouva quelques remords. Des remords qui lui rendait si pathétique. Oui il se sentait soudainement si pathétique face à elle. Il se mit sur les genoux sur le parquet froid de la chambre et mit une autre poche de glaçon sur le bleu dévoilé de son poignet. Aurore sursauta et essaya de cacher la blessure.

**« Non laisse. » **Assura-t-il, avant de continuer avec un ton embarrassé** « Ça... ça va te faire du bien. »**

Il sentit ses joues se chauffer doucement alors qu'il posa son regard sur ce poignet bleuté. C'était des gros remords que Paul ressentait. Des remords qui lui tortillaient l'estomac, qui lui rendaient malade. Ces foutus remords qui le rendait attentif face à cette jeune femme qui semblait si fragile. Il lui devait bien cela...

Par cette inattendue attention, Aurore ne put s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglot. Cela fit longtemps que personne ne s'occupait d'elle comme il le faisait.

**« Oh, je t'ai fait mal? »**

Paul se sentit idiot face à ses larmes, il se sentit si maladroit. Aurore lui répondit non de la tête, ce qui ne rassura pas le jeune homme. Il ne savait pas comment la consoler. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour calmer ses pleurs, il n'avait jamais été dans cette situation parce qu'il ne consolait jamais personne. En tout cas jusqu'à maintenant.

Il retira la petite poche de glaçon du bras et le posa sur la commode parmi les autres poches. Il s'avança de nouveau vers elle, et la prit par les épaules sans aucune brusque. Il n'était pas à son aise, surtout quand il s'agissait de consoler une fille.

**« Allonge-toi. Enfin tu... »**

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Il soupira. Il se trouvait tellement débile. Aurore essuya ses larmes, et fit un petit sourire face à la maladresse du jeune homme.

**« Enfin si tu veux te reposer. » **Essaya-t-il de justifier.

La jeune femme lui adressa un regard reconnaissant. Elle s'allongea sur le lit tout en calmant ses pleurs. Quelques instants plus tard, pendant que Paul était perdu dans sa réflexion, assit sur une chaise, il entendit quelque chose tomber. Il se mis debout et contourna le lit puis il vit la poche de glaçon qu'utilisait Aurore pour son coquard, à terre. Lorsqu'il le ramassa, il découvrit la jeune femme endormie. Il l'observa alors qu'il était toujours accroupit près du lit, près de son visage. Les glaçons n'avaient servit à rien pensa le jeune homme. Le coquard n'avait pas dégonflé. Son œil avait doublé de volume et le bleu avait tiré vers une drôle de couleur verdâtre. Cela fit au moins cinq minutes que Paul était à la même position près du lit, dans les profondeurs de ses pensées. Comment avait-elle pu se faire avoir par un homme aussi violent ? Combien de temps était-elle avec lui ? Était-elle sa première victime de ses coups ? Paul se redressa enfin alors que des questions se bousculèrent encore dans sa tête. Cette femme allait lui rendre fou. Jamais il n'était aussi curieux sur quelque chose, et encore moins sur elle. Il déposa la poche de glaçon sur la commode, alors qu'il décida d'aller sur le balcon pour prendre un peu l'air. Il avait passé plusieurs années dans les mêmes écoles qu'elle, dans la plupart de ses classes, et il se rendait compte qu'il ne connaissait rien de sa vie. Elle non plus ne devait rien savoir de lui. Il soupira, las par cette journée inattendue. Quelques instants plus tard, il retourna à sa place sur sa chaise sans aucune envie de dormir. Il pensait trop à ce qui venait découvrir quelques heures plus tôt. Il lâcha un léger soupir alors que son regard se posa sur la silhouette féminine camouflée par la pénombre de la chambre.

Il était environ deux heures du matin lorsque Paul entendit son cri. Alors qu'il était assis sur sa chaise, il se précipita sur le lit où Aurore fit un cauchemar.

**« Eh calme-toi... »**

Aurore s'agita toujours dans son sommeil, encore enfouis dans son cauchemar. Elle lâcha un autre petit cri de frayeur alors que Paul essaya de nouveau de la réveiller.

**« Réveille-toi. Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar ! »**

Elle sursauta. Des larmes ruisselèrent sur son visage. Elle se tint au bras de Paul comme une bouée de sauvetage. Il s'allongea à côté d'elle afin d'essayer de la rassurer. Elle était toujours accrochée à son bras, ce qui rendit Paul mal-à-l'aise. Il n'était tellement pas habituer aux contacts. Qu'est-ce qui devait faire ? Attendre qu'elle s'endorme pour s'écarter ? Essayer de la rassurer ? Toute façon il se sentait pitoyable à rassurer quelqu'un...

Finalement quelques instants plus tard, Paul réussit à se détacher de la jeune femme tout en s'écartant doucement afin de rejoindre le bord du lit. Toujours allongé, ses paupières devinrent de plus en plus lourdes, et sans attendre il s'endormit alors qu'Aurore l'observa, pensive.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre IV :**

Assit sur le rebord du lit, Aurore venait de se réveiller. Elle observa l'homme à ses côtés qui avait voulu à tout prix l'héberger dans sa chambre lors de la nuit dernière. Depuis qu'il avait découvert son secret, elle ne put s'imaginer le pire que son fiancé pourrait lui faire. Elle ne voulait absolument pas que Paul pourrait avoir des problèmes à cause d'elle. Une sonnerie de téléphone portable lui fit sortir de ses pensées. Elle vit le fameux cellulaire sur la table de chevet vibré hardiment. Elle le prit délicatement tout en essayant d'éviter de réveiller le jeune homme.

**« Hum... »**

Elle décrocha tout en reculant de Paul qui avait failli se réveiller alors qu'elle ne voulait pas le déranger.

**« Allô? »**

**« Oh mais à qui appartient cette jolie voix? »**

Aurore rougit tout en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Elle ne s'y attendait pas à cet accueil.

**« Euh.. je m'appelle Aurore. »**

**« Enchanté Aurore, moi c'est Reggie. »**

Aurore le trouvait très poli.

**« Je suis le grand frère de Paul. Saurez-vous s'il est réveillé? »**

Aurore tiqua à cette phrase. Comment pouvait-il savoir que son frère dormait ? C'était sûrement l'habitude, il devait bien connaître son petit frère.

**« Il dort toujours. »**

Au bout du combiné, Reggie ne put s'empêcher de faire un grand sourire. Il sentait qu'il allait bien charrier son frère avec cette fameuse fille.

**« Ah. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait rencontré une fille. Je suis ravi de vous parler.»**

Aurore se sentit rougir une nouvelle fois, mais elle ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'elle parlait au fameux frère de Paul ou parce qu'il parlait justement de ce dernier.

**« En fait, on se connaissait un peu car on s'était côtoyé durant notre scolarité. »**

**« Ah oui ? Il m'a peut-être parlé de vous. »**

Aurore tourna sa tête vers Paul. Ce dernier dormait toujours d'un petit air adorable. Il avait l'air si apaisé. Aurore aurait tellement aimé être aussi sereine que lui lors de ses nuits.

**« Oh ça m'étonnerai. Je suis plutôt une personne discrète. »**

Au bout du fil, Reggie avait toujours son sourire. Il se rappelait de son frère qui lui avait parlé d'une fille nommé Aurore lorsqu'il était au collège même à ses années lycée. C'était peut-être elle, qui sait ? Il voulait à tout prix savoir le plus de choses sur elle et bien sûr de sa relation avec son petit frère.

**« Et sinon vous l'avez rencontré comment ? Parce que pour être franc, mon petit frère est un cas quand il s'agit des relations humaines.»**

Aurore sourit face à cette allusion. Elle avait déjà remarqué lorsqu'ils étaient dans la même classe durant plusieurs années au collège et au lycée. Son sourire s'évanouit lorsqu'elle se rappela de la question posée. Comment pouvait-elle lui raconter que Paul l'avait sauvé temporairement d'une situation délicate, d'un danger qu'elle seule subissait jour et nuit.

**« Mademoiselle, est-ce vous allez bien? J'ai peut-être été trop loin avec mes questions. Je m'en excuse. »**

**« Je… euh non pas du tout. Ne vous excusez pas.»**

Dans sa couverture, Paul ouvrit doucement ses yeux alors qu'il posa son regard sur la jeune femme.

**« Hum... Tu es déjà levée? »**

Elle acquiesça en souriant. Elle passa le téléphone sous le regard intrigué du chevelu violet.

**« C'est ton grand frère au téléphone. Il vient d'appeler à l'instant. »**

**« Ah d'accord. »**

Il bâilla tout en prenant son portable, encore sur le lit. Il se redressa, encore fatigué par la courte nuit qu'il venait de passer.

**« Merci. Tu peux prendre une douche si tu veux.»**

**« Ça ne serait pas de refus mais je n'ai pas mes affaires sur moi. »**

Paul tourna sa tête dans tous les sens, encore dans les vapes du sommeil. Il passa sa main sur son visage encore mal réveillé.

**« Ah oui, c'est vrai... »**

Un sourire timide s'afficha sur le visage d'Aurore, en voyant le comportement innocent de Paul.

**« Mais euh.. Je peux t'emprunter une chemise? »**

Une chaleur monta aux joues de la jeune fille ; elle avait encore rougit. Elle avait parler si vite et sans réfléchir qu'elle se sentit idiote tout d'un coup. Sous le regard de Paul, elle bredouilla une autre réponse.

**« Euh... enfin si tu veux. Enfin, le temps qu'après je rentre dans ma chambre. »**

Paul la considéra pendant quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer puis il sortit du lit. Il avait gardé ses vêtements d'hier, ayant eu une flemme de se mettre en pyjama. Il partit sur le balcon, le téléphone mobile à son oreille.

**« Alors on décide de draguer les filles? C'est nouveau ça. »**

Paul soupira. Mais dans quelle galère il s'était mis.

**« Crois-moi, c'est tout sauf de la drague. »**

Le jeune homme glissa sa main dans ses cheveux, très mal-à-l'aise, ne sachant pas comment raconter ce qui se passait actuellement.

**« Ah oui? Je sens de l'amour dans les parages... »**

**« Reggie! »**

**« Quoi? J'ai touché un point sensible? »**

Il avait dit cette phrase avec un ton ironie dans la voix, qui avait le don de tracasser le jeune homme.

**« C-ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. »**

Il entendit son grand frère rire. Il soupira tout en fermant la fenêtre du balcon. Il s'assit sur une des chaises de sa terrasse et fixa le ciel, songeur avant que la voix de Reggie résonne à son oreille.

**« Ah oui? Et qu'est-ce que je crois? »**

**« Écoute Reggie, je suis dans une situation délicate. Enfin elle est dans une situation délicate... enfin bref... »**

Paul se perdit dans ses mots. Il ne savait pas comment raconter ce qu'il se passait actuellement à son grand frère. Ce dernier s'arrêta de rire en entendant son frère sur un ton sérieux.

**« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu m'inquiètes là. »**

**« C'est cette fille. »**

Il s'arrêta dans sa lancée, comme bloquée. Pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à dire les choses si facilement ? Paul posa ses orbes noirs de nouveau sur le ciel alors que la voix de son grand frère arriva à son oreille dans une curiosité non dissimilée.

**« Oui? Elle a quoi cette fille? »**

Un soupir sortit des lèvres du jeune homme, faisant intensifier l'inquiétude de l'aîné.

**« Écoute, son fiancé la frappe. Et je ne sais pas comment mais je me suis mis dans sa galère. Hier je l'ai persuadé de rester dans ma chambre pour éviter qu'elle reçoit de nouveau des coups. »**

**« Ah, c'est pour ça alors... »**

Paul fronça les sourcils. Mais de quoi Reggie parlait ?

**« De quoi est-ce que tu parles? »**

**« Tout à l'heure je lui avais demandé comment vous vous êtes rencontré, et elle ne m'a pas répondu. Maintenant je sais pourquoi. »**

Reggie entendit son petit frère soupirer. Il savait qu'il était dans une sensible situation et que c'était le seul à pouvoir faire quelque chose pour cette femme.

**« Je ne sais pas quoi faire. »**

C'était sa façon à lui de demander son aide.

**« Paul, il ne faut pas la laisser dans le pétrin. Si comme tu me dis, elle se fait battre par son fiancé, il faut à tout prix la faire comprendre qu'elle ne pourra pas vivre éternellement sous ses coups. »**

Paul écouta attentivement son grand frère, le coude sur la table, la paume sur son menton, le regard songeur.

**« Je crois qu'elle a déjà conscience de cela. »**

**« Bien, s'il y a une prise de conscience, c'est déjà ça. Cela fait longtemps qu'elle vit avec lui? »**

Paul se leva de la chaise et s'avança vers le bord du balcon pour s'appuyer sur la barre métallique à l'aide de ses coudes, toujours le téléphone à son oreille.

**« Je ne sais pas. Elle n'a pas voulu me dire plus, mais s'ils sont déjà fiancés, assez longtemps je présume. »**

Paul entendit l'eau de la douche se coupé décidant d'arrêter la conversation avec son frère. Il ne voulait pas que la jeune femme sache qu'elle parle d'elle à Reggie. Elle va lui demander pourquoi et hors de question qu'il lui avoue clairement qu'il avait décidé de l'aider à sortir de la violence conjugale.

**« Reggie je te rappelle plus tard. »**

**« D'accord, pas de soucis. Mets-moi au courant pour Aurore. »**

**« D'accord. A plus. »**

Paul raccrocha puis ouvrit la fenêtre du balcon. Lorsqu'il rentra dans la chambre il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et vit Aurore flotter dans l'une de ses chemises, elle avait l'air si petite face à lui.

**« Je te rendrais ta chemise le plus tôt possible. »**

Paul la regarda de la tête au pied, sans gêne. La chemise lui arrivait aux genoux, et les manches, malgré qu'elles soient retroussées, semblaient être si grandes pour ses bras si fins.

**« Je...euh oui. »**

Il se sentait pathétique de bredouiller pour rien. Lorsqu'elle plia ses affaires sur la commode, il aperçut quelques bleus au niveau de ses mollets. Et malgré ses longs cheveux qui lui arrivaient au milieu du dos, il vit un gros bleu sur sa nuque. Une partie du bleu était caché par la trop grande chemise. En voyant toutes ces blessures, Paul avait une ferme envie d'infliger sa rage sur ce type qui osait la battre. Sa main serrée en poing, il due contrôler cette rage qui bouillonnait en lui.

**« Paul? »**

**« Hein? »**

Paul sorti de ses pensées. Il posa son regard sur le visage interrogateur de la jeune femme. Il se sentit de nouveau idiot face à son visage inquiet. Il soupira, sentant toujours aussi gêné.

**« Est-ce que tout va bien? »**

Paul lui répondit oui de la tête. Soudain un bruit résonna dans la chambre. Paul regarda Aurore avec des gros yeux tandis que cette dernière rougit. Il guetta l'heure du réveil numérique et s'aperçut qu'il était presque midi.

**« Merde. Tu dois avoir faim. »**

**« Ce n'est pas grave! Je passe dans ma chambre et j'irai descendre manger. »**

Paul s'avança vers elle en lui disant que c'était une mauvaise idée qu'elle retourne dans sa chambre d'hôtel.

**« Mais il le faudra bien. »**

**« Pas maintenant. »**

Aurore soupira, son regard posé sur Paul. Ce dernier comprit qu'il avait pratiquement épuisé tout son stock pour essayer de la retenir.

**« Je te remercie de ce que tu as fait pour moi, mais je n'ai pas le choix d'y retourner. S'il me retrouve avec toi, tu auras des problèmes. Et je ne veux pas te causer des soucis et... »**

**« Tu ne me causes pas de soucis. »**

Paul l'avait interrompu sans qu'il ne su pourquoi. Ce qui l'irrita intérieurement, pourquoi avait-il dit cela ? Il avait envie de rire jaune en pensant qu'elle avait raison, bien sûr qu'elle va lui causer des soucis, il était déjà en plein dedans, et malgré cela il restait obstiné à vouloir l'aider.

**« Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il peut faire. »**

**« Je n'ai pas peur de lui. »**

Paul avait décidé de jouer les têtus. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à la fin ? Elle avait raison, il ne pouvait pas la forcer à rester dans sa chambre. Mais s'il la laissait partir, elle allait de nouveau affronter son fiancé, et il savait qu'il allait regretter d'avoir cédé.

**« Sérieusement, je ne veux pas que tu aies d'ennuis. »**

**« Mais j'en n'aurai pas. »**

Aurore soupira une nouvelle fois face au comportement obstiné du jeune homme.

**« Paul écoute-moi...»**

**« Non. Toi écoute-moi. Ce gars va finir par te tuer !»**

**« Et toi alors ? »**

Paul se tut face à sa réaction brutale. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait dire face à cela ? Rien. Il déglutit doucement ; elle avait raison, encore une fois. Il ne connaissait pas ce Ludovic et ce dernier pouvait lui faire des choses qu'il ne peut s'imaginer. En voyant les dégâts qu'il avait fait à la jeune femme, le jeune homme avait déjà un avant-goût de ce qu'il lui pourrait faire...

**« Il serait capable de te faire n'importe quoi. Je... je me refuse de te voir obliger de me protéger de lui. »**

Et Paul ne savait plus quoi dire face à cela. Se sentait-il obligé de la protéger? Il ne savait pas, mais ce qui était sûr c'est qu'il ne devait pas la laisser tomber. Surtout après avoir découvert le secret de la jeune femme. Et tant pis, s'il se sentait perdu dans cette galère. Après tout, c'est à cause de lui qu'Aurore avait un énorme bleu sur son visage, alors oui, il avait décidé de ne plus la lâcher.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre V :**

Deux jours sont passés depuis qu'Aurore à quitter la chambre de Paul. Ce dernier l'avait finalement laissé partir. Il ne pouvait pas la protéger de tout ni même de cette violence que son fiancé pouvait lui faire subir. Il se sentait si impuissant. Comment avait-elle put tomber dans cet atroce piège qui était la violence conjugale? L'inquiétude le rongea depuis qu'elle était partie rejoindre son fiancé. Cette nuit, il avait très mal dormi. Ces pensées n'étaient remplies que des images d'Aurore avec ses horribles blessures. Il s'imaginait toujours le pire et n'osait pas aller frapper à la porte de sa chambre de peur d'empirer la situation comme ce fut le cas auparavant. Il guettait à chaque fois qu'il sortait, les environs pour voir si elle était là. Il regardait dans tous les lieux habituels pour espérer la revoir. Paul venait d'arriver au pied de la piscine. Il ne put s'empêcher de tourner sa tête vers la terrasse où il avait aperçu Aurore pour la première fois. Malheureusement à sa table, il n'y avait personne. Il décida de s'y installer tandis qu'un serveur vint à lui.

**« Voulez-vous la carte des boissons? »**

Paul acquiesça. Le serveur lui ramena la carte puis s'en alla voir d'autres clients. Paul était concentré sur la carte, mais malheureusement il n'était pas d'humeur à penser à se rafraîchir. Alors qu'il avait enfin choisi sa boisson, il entendit, en face de lui, la chaise se raclée. Il releva son regard de la carte vers la personne qui osait le déranger dans sa réflexion lorsqu'il se figea net devant ce visage devenu familier.

**« Aurore... »**

Celle-ci avait toujours ses lunettes de soleil à son nez. Elle lui sourit tout en savourant le vent chaud qui venait de passer. Elle était vêtue d'un jean et d'une chemise qui lui cachait la moindre peau.

**« Bonjour Paul. »**

**« Euh...Bonjour. »**

Le serveur était revenu pour prendre commande.

**« Avez-vous choisi? »**

**« Le grand cocktail de mer. »**

**« Je prendrais la même chose. »** Déclara subitement Aurore

Le serveur acquiesça tout en écrivant les choix des deux clients sur son bloc-notes à l'aide d'un stylo qu'il venait de sortir de sa poche arrière, puis repartit au bar d'un pas rapide.

**« Je t'ai vu de mon balcon. Je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion de te rendre la chemise. »**

Aurore lui passa un sac banal alors que Paul le prit silencieusement. Malgré son visage qui ne trahissait aucune émotion, il fut ravi de la revoir.

**« Je l'ai lavé et plié. »**

Paul acquiesça tout en détournant ses orbes noirs.

**« Merci. »**

Il avait carrément oublié qu'elle avait, durant tout ce temps sa chemise. Il aurait tant voulu lui dire qu'il s'en fichait de sa chemise, que tout ce qui comptait c'était de savoir si elle allait bien. Et malgré lui, les mots furent bloqués au fond de sa gorge. Le serveur vint les déranger encore une fois pour déposer les deux boissons sur leur table. Aurore lui remercia, accompagné d'un sourire. Paul se demandait si ses sourires étaient toujours sincères ou ce n'était qu'une illusion ?

**« Il a dû être dans un état de rage en te voyant avec ma chemise. »**

**« Ne t'en fais pas, il ne m'a pas vu avec. Il n'était pas dans la chambre lorsque je suis revenue. »**

Ne pas s'en faire. C'était facile à dire pour elle. Mais Paul avait décidé de s'en faire, parce que c'était comme cela. Parce qu'il avait peur qui lui arrive quelque chose par sa faute. Même si la peur était un sentiment nouveau pour lui, il ne l'avait jamais ressenti pour quelqu'un d'autre à part son grand frère. Tandis qu'ils sirotèrent leurs cocktails, il l'observa. Elle avait la peau un peu pâle contrairement à lui, qui avait déjà un teint bronzé. Ses cheveux toujours détachés semblaient bien cacher les bleus de sa nuque que Paul avait pu apercevoir quelques jours auparavant. Il hésita à poser sa question qui trottait dans sa tête depuis la venue d'Aurore. Cette dernière le vit pensif.

**« A quoi penses-tu? »**

**« Je... »**

Il s'interrompit. Il n'allait pas lui dire qu'il pensait à elle et surtout à sa situation de femme battue. Le sujet semblait être tabou pour tous. Il essaya d'esquiver la question.

**« Ça va mieux, ton œil? »**

**« Oui. »**

Une courte et simple réponse. Paul le savait. Elle ne voulait pas en parler. C'était compréhensible, cependant Paul voulait tant savoir ce qui s'était passé durant ces derniers jours, qu'il osa poser une autre question délicate.

**« Il a recommencé? »**

Un silence régna pendant quelques secondes avant qu'Aurore lui répondit avec la voix tremblante.

**« Non. Il ne s'est rien passé. »**

Derrière ses lunettes noires Aurore fuyait Paul du regard. Ce dernier soupira. Il n'aimait pas se sentir si impuissant face à elle. Comment pouvait-il se considérer inutile à ce point? Et à cet instant il a dû admettre qu'il détestait Aurore pour ce sentiment d'impuissance. Cette faiblesse qui pouvait tant qu'elle le voulait le ronger au fond de lui. Oui, il considéra cette impuissance totale comme une faiblesse. Il voulait faire quelque chose pour la jeune femme. Il aimerait la faire sortir de ce cauchemar réel. Un silence mitigé régna après ces mots. Un silence apaisant et en même temps lourd. Apaisant pour Aurore, car elle se sentit en paix avec lui. Lourd pour Paul, car il se sentait emprisonné dans cette impuissance qu'Aurore lui faisait effet. Le contraste était parfait.

**« Je ne t'ai pas vu dernièrement. »**

Aurore le contempla. Il avait le regard ailleurs, comme s'il était timide. L'était-il? Aurore fit un sourire face à cette pensée.

**« Je ne suis pas beaucoup sortie. »**

De nouveau un silence s'incrusta. Paul se sentit mal-à-l'aise face à elle. Des années qui se s'étaient côtoyés, des journées à s'éviter, à s'oublier, à faire semblant, à faire leurs vies sans se soucier des autres, et voilà qu'ils se parlaient comme s'ils étaient devenus amis. En tout cas presque. Pouvait-on qualifier leur relation comme une amitié? Paul se perdit dans ses pensées. Il n'aimait pas du tout être dans le doute, être dans le flou total. C'était soit tout, soit rien. Et avec elle, il savait qu'il y aura toujours quelque chose, une situation, qui sera indécise. Et c'était généralement ces choses indécises que Paul préférait esquiver. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour fuir. Pourtant, il était là devant elle, à siroter son cocktail. Il savait que quelque chose le retenait. Plutôt quelqu'un. Aurore. Et il n'aimait guère être retenu subitement, si brutalement, sans pouvoir se contrôler. Être retenu comme si c'était vital. Et c'était fort le cas. Face à Aurore, malgré son impuissance, il se sentit, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, important.

Après avoir fini de boire leurs cocktails, le serveur reprit les deux grands verres. Le service et la gastronomie était compris dans le forfait. Aurore regarda sa montre argentée ; c'était Une grosse montre, qu'on pourrait se demander si elle ne cachait pas un autre gros bleu fait par son fiancé.

**« Je dois te laisser. »**

Elle se leva et rangea la chaise rapidement, alors que son visage reflétait de l'inquiétude. La jeune femme semblait terrifiée malgré ses grosses lunettes qui camouflaient son regard apeuré. Aussitôt Paul se leva face à son départ.

**« Attends. Pourquoi as-tu peur? »**

Paul avait bien sentit ses craintes, est-ce parce que son fiancé est là ? Il doutait bien que c'était à cause de Ludovic qu'elle était si peureuse.

**« Il est dans les parages, c'est ça? »**

Paul guetta les environs. Il ne vit pas le fameux Ludovic. Le jeune homme la vit se lever de sa chaise et comprit qu'elle devait quitter la terrasse. Il prit Aurore part le poignet avant qu'elle ne put s'enfuir.

**« Paul s'il te plaît lâche-moi. Il ne faut pas qu'il me voit avec toi. »**

Ce dernier ne put que lui obéir. Il la vit partir comme une biche qui fuyait un chasseur. Et à cet instant l'impuissance fut plus fort que tout. Plus fort que cet homme monstrueux qu'était Ludovic Klimb. Plus fort que cette prisonnière qu'était Aurore. Plus fort que lui.

Alors que l'impuissance le détruisait peu à peu, Paul s'écroula sur sa chaise, complètement perdu.

**« Mais dans quoi je me suis fourré? »**

Alors que ces mots résonnèrent dans le vent, le regard perdu et pensif, Paul fixa la chaise vide où Aurore avait pris place quelques secondes auparavant...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre VI :**

L'après-midi toucha à sa fin lorsque Paul rentra dans sa chambre. Il avait encore essayé de retrouver Aurore, mais en vain. Il avait espéré la revoir à la même table que la veille, mais ce fut des espoirs infondés. Il soupira comme à son habitude lorsqu'il décida d'appeler son frère. Celui-ci décrocha à la première sonnerie.

**« Paul? »**

**« Salut. »**

Le jeune homme doutait bien que son grand frère avait compris directement qu'il n'était pas en pleine forme. Il le connaissait que trop bien...

**« Tu m'a l'air en mauvaise passe, est-ce que ça va? »**

**« Génial. »** Dit-il ironiquement.

Paul se sentit comme un idiot. Il soupira une nouvelle fois.

**« J'ai l'impression de désespérer, c'est horrible. »**

Le ton qu'avait employé Paul semblait toujours ironique. Il avait l'impression d'être au bout du rouleau et il se demandait encore comment il était arrivé là.

**« C'est Aurore n'est-ce pas? »**

A la prononciation de son prénom, Paul soupira de nouveau, las. Si cela continuait comme cela, il allait devenir dingue. À moins qu'il ne l'était déjà ? Pourquoi on ne pouvait pas le laisser tranquille, après tout il était en vacances, alors pourquoi tout tombait sur lui ?

**« Merde. »**

Paul avait craqué. Même depuis longtemps et Reggie l'avait compris à ce mot grossier que son petit frère se sentait vraiment perdu avec cette femme.

**« Tu as eu de ces nouvelles? »**

**« Oui. Hier, on s'est revue à la terrasse de la piscine mais ça n'a duré à peine une demi-heure.»**

**« Alors, elle est toujours dans un mauvais état? »**

Paul fit un rire jaune. Reggie n'aimait pas lorsqu'il faisait cela. Paul avait décidé de jouer le cynique.

**« Oh vraiment tout va bien ! Elle était juste habillée comme si on était en début printemps, avec ces grosses lunettes qui camouflait toujours ce coquard et cette énorme montre de luxe, qui j'en suis sûr en cachait un magnifique bleu. Vraiment elle était dans un super état... »**

**« Paul arrête. Pas ça avec moi. »**

Le ton autoritaire de Reggie le fit taire. Le jeune homme semblait être dans une fureur rare et cela se comprenait, il ne savait pas quoi faire pour empêcher ce Ludovic de faire du mal à sa fiancée.

**« Je sais que tu as envie de buter le bouffon qui ose la frapper. Je sais aussi que tu aimerais la faire sortir de cette situation, mais ce n'est pas si simple. Elle a peur de lui. Il faut que tu essaies de la mettre en confiance. Elle a osé te parler, et crois-moi j'en suis sûr que ce n'était pas facile pour elle, surtout si elle le fait en absence de son fiancé. Elle à la peur à ses trousses. Elle vit un enfer alors que tu ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Cette situation est difficile pour toi aussi. »**

Paul sentit sa fureur partir au fur et à mesure des paroles de son grand frère. Il l'écouta comme si sa vie en dépendait. Reggie était l'une des rares personnes à réussir à le calmer.

**« Je sais que tu dois imaginer le pire à chaque instant et que la seule chose qui t'empêche de savoir ce qui se passe dans sa vie, c'est le mur qui sépare vos deux chambres. Mais surtout Paul ne la force pas à faire des choses qu'elle n'est pas sûr de faire. »**

Paul acquiesça. La colère passé, il retint le conseil de son frère. Ce dernier essaya de lui rassurer, car il savait que Paul n'était pas habitué à aider les gens, surtout qu'il n'était pas le genre de personne à se mêler des affaires des autres.

Paul entendit quelqu'un frappé à sa porte. Il coupa la conversation puis il se dirigea vers celle-ci pour l'ouvrir. Il vit une femme de ménage l'air paniquée.

**« Êtes-vous bien Paul? »**

**« Oui. »**

La femme de ménage était vêtue de sa tenue de travail habituelle : Tablier noir sur une robe verte. Paul lui faisait une tête de plus qu'elle. Cette dernière avait ses cheveux châtains attachés en queue de cheval avec des yeux clairs.

**« Oh mon Dieu, il faut à tout prix que je vous parle. »**

Face au visage inquiet de la femme de ménage, il se demandait de quoi elle pouvait lui parler.

**« Aurore m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. »**

Il tiqua au nom qu'avait dit la jeune employée. Il réagit au quart du tour et prit la femme de ménage part le bras pour la faire rentrer dans sa chambre. Après avoir fermé sa porte l'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage.

**« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Elle va bien au moins? »**

La femme de ménage dévisagea le jeune homme. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu un homme s'inquiéter autant pour Aurore.

**« C'est-à-dire... Je ne l'ai pas revu de toute la journée, ni hier soir. Je m'inquiète beaucoup. »**

Paul l'écouta attentivement, son regard posé sur la jeune employée.

**« On essaie toujours de se voir au moins une heure par jour. Des fois j'essaie de soigner ses blessures, mais je commence à m'inquiéter. »**

Il fronça les sourcils en pensant au mal que Ludovic aurait pu faire à sa fiancée durant ce temps.

**« Je ne sais pas si elle a fait commande pour monter les repas à l'étage. On ne m'a pas voulu me dire... »**

**« Vous pensez qu'il l'a enfermé dans la chambre? »**

La jeune femme acquiesça à sa réponse.

**« J'ai les doubles des clés de certaines chambres que je dois m'occuper pour mon ménage et elle en fait partie. »**

**« Pourquoi n'y aller donc pas vérifier si elle va bien? »**

**« Je ne connais pas l'emploi du temps de monsieur. Je sais juste que la plupart des soirs, il vient dîner à sa table vers vingt heures. »**

Paul regarda l'étiquette de la femme de ménage, où son nom y était inscrit. Il lui prit par les épaules pour capter toute son intention.

**« Flora, écoutez-moi bien. »**

Avec son visage sérieux, elle acquiesça de nouveau.

**« Guettez les couloirs, et voyez s'il descend prendre son repas. À ce moment-là venez me voir, on ira dans la chambre. J'espère qu'Aurore n'est pas dans un état critique ... »**

**« D'accord. »**

Après cette conversation, Flora sortit de la chambre et continua son travail tandis que Paul, assit sur son lit, surveilla l'heure du réveil. Il était dix-huit heures trente.

L'impatience était à son paroxysme. Paul faisait des allers retours dans sa chambre. Il alluma la télévision pour faire passer le temps, mais il ne s'intéressait absolument pas aux émissions et aux séries. Il avait la tête ailleurs. Il changea de chaîne continuellement tandis qu'il guetta tous les cinq minutes le réveil. Il allait devenir cinglé.

Dix-neuf heures passé, il était toujours dans un état d'impatience et d'angoisse. Il essaya de se calmer en évitant d'imaginer les scénarios les plus dramatiques les unes que les autres. Un mal de crâne lui vint sur les coups de dix-neuf heures trente l'obligeant à prendre son cachet d'aspirine comme un drogué en manque de dose. Il ne supportait plus être dans cette chambre à ne pas savoir ce qui se passait derrière ce mur qui séparait de celle d'Aurore. Il voulait sortir, s'aérer l'esprit, oublier. Tout oublier.

Lorsqu'il guetta une nouvelle fois son réveil numérique, il entendit des coups sur sa porte. Il partit presque en courant vers la porte: C'était Flora. Paul lui laissa la place afin qu'elle puisse rentrer.

**« Alors il est parti? »**

Flora acquiesça. Elle sortit le double de la clé de la chambre 54 de la poche de son tablier puis elle montra au jeune homme au creux de sa paume.

**« Voici la clé. Normalement monsieur Klimb ne rentrera pas dans sa chambre avant une demi-heure au moins. »**

**« Alors allons-y. »**

Ils sortirent de la chambre. Paul sentit son cœur battre à toute allure alors que devant la fameuse porte, Flora inséra la clé. Le temps semblait se figer lors de cet instant redoutable. Un déclic retentit signe que la porte fut déverrouillée. Flora ouvrit la porte délicatement qui montrait peu à peu la noirceur de la chambre : elle était dans le noir complet.

**« Mademoiselle? »**

La voix de Flora résonna dans la pièce obscure. Paul tâtonna l'interrupteur. Dès que la lumière fut enfin allumée, ils découvrirent la chambre dans un bazar effroyable.

**« Oh mon Dieu... mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? »**

Des vêtements de femme étaient éparpillés partout dans la chambre. Les rideaux étaient fermés et le lit défait. Paul aperçut une petite valise de secours ouverte près du lit. Des pansements défaits entouraient la boîte. Il vit un rouleau de bandage qui était complètement étendue au sol. Tandis que Flora rassemblait quelques affaires d'Aurore, Paul s'avança lentement vers la fameuse boîte de premier secours.

**« Aurore? »**

Des sanglots étouffés furent entendu faisant diriger le jeune homme vers le lit où les sanglots étaient de plus en plus oppressants. Il contourna le matelas où il l'aperçut adossé contre un mur entre la table de chevet et le lit, complètement en pleurs et en panique.

**« Oh merde... Flora ! Elle est là !»**

Aurore était seulement habillée d'un boxer et d'un haut simple qui semblait usé. On pouvait apercevoir du sang séché sur ses manches. On voyait de nombreuses marques sur ses jambes et la blessure à son œil semblait être pire qu'avant. Son bleu avait grossit. Sa paupière s'était tellement enflée qu'elle pouvait à peine ouvrir son œil. Elle avait un bout du fameux bandage qui enroulait la moitié du pied et une partie de la cheville, qui semblait cacher une grosse coupure.

**« Aurore, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait?... Vite Paul, on l'emmène dans ta chambre. »**

Sans perdre une seule seconde, ils soulevèrent la blessée. Elle pouvait à peine marcher. Paul décida de la porter dans ses bras et sortit suivit de Flora. Après avoir verrouillé la porte de la chambre du mari violent, ils rentrèrent dans celle de Paul. Ce dernier déposa la jeune femme sur le lit tandis qu'il donna des instructions à Flora.

**« Prenez la trousse de secours qui se trouve dans mon sac. Flora va te soigner, Aurore...»**

Cette dernière pleura à chaudes larmes, encore sous le choc. A cette vue, Paul avait une envie d'aller voir Ludovic et lui casser la figure. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la porte.

**« Où est-ce que vous allez? »**

Flora le vit s'en rager. Elle essaya de le retenir. Il ne faut absolument pas qu'il sorte de la chambre !

**« Je vais le buter... »**

Les dents serré, Paul ne pouvait plus garder sa fureur au fond de lui. Ludovic avait réussi à mettre le jeune homme dans une énorme colère. Jamais il ne se sentait aussi énervé.

**« Calmez-vous Paul! Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. »**

**« Oh que si, c'est une bonne idée ! Je vais lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à ce connard! »**

Il était dans une colère noire et la femme de ménage comprenait mais Flora essaya de mieux qu'elle pouvait de le calmer afin d'éviter d'empirer la situation. En vain.

En arrivant devant la porte, prêt à l'ouvrir, Flora et Paul entendirent la voix d'Aurore.

**« Paul... »**

Elle avait la voix frêle. Elle se forçait sur sa voix en espérant que le concerné pouvait l'entendre. Flora partit à son chevet pour soigner ses blessures et la rassurer.

**« Ne te force pas à parler. »**

Paul s'était figé sur place. La main sur le poignet, il n'arrivait pas à calmer ses rageuses pulsions.

**« N'y va pas. »**

C'était Aurore qui se forçait encore sur sa voix pour dissuader Paul de poursuivre son idée. Elle savait que ce n'était pas le moment de régler les comptes. Paul, toujours devant la porte, posa son front sur cette dernière tout en soupirant. Que c'était dur de retenir ses pulsions. Cela fit quelques secondes qu'il n'avait plus bougé. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Il pensait à pleins de choses en même temps: il revit dans sa mémoire sa rencontre avec Aurore et ses fameux bleus, les disputes qu'il entendait lors de ses premiers jours à l'hôtel. Il soupira, irrité par tous ces souvenirs qui lui remontaient. Il repensa à sa conversation avec son frère qui le calma brièvement. Sa colère fut peu à peu dissiper, mais pas complètement.

**« Paul peux-tu continuer les soins ? Je vais chercher des nouvelles poches de glaçons. »**

Paul acquiesça. Il se décolla de la porte tandis que Flora sortit de la chambre rapidement. Il s'avança vers la blessée puis il sortit du désinfectant et un bandage de la trousse de secours. Il se baissa au niveau du pied d'Aurore, les genoux à terre puis il retira délicatement le bandage usé.

**« Attention, ça va piquer. »**

Il déposa le coton sur la plaie alors qu'Aurore essaya de résister à la douleur. Cette dernière ne cessait de bouger son pied. Paul soupira face à sa réaction.

**« Arrête un peu de bouger. »**

Paul et son foutu caractère. Elle savait qu'il était encore en colère. Malgré sa froideur de ses mots, Aurore sentit bien qu'il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour se contrôler. Elle essaya

malgré elle de ne pas trop bouger son pied. La coupure était profonde et longue qui commençait au trois-quarts de la cheville et qui finissait vers le petit orteil.

**« Comment il t'a fait cette coupure? »**

La voix toujours froide, Paul ne pouvait s'empêcher d'adopter ce comportement depuis la crise de rage. Le silence régnait lourdement depuis sa question.

**« Un verre est tombé. »**

La faible voix d'Aurore résonna dans la pièce. Paul n'osa plus lui poser d'autres questions. La réponse de la jeune femme était incomplète et rempli de sous-entendu. C'était une façon de dire que son fiancé l'avait jeté le verre sur elle et que cela avait percuté son pied. A travers cette courte réponse, Paul avait compris toute la version de l'histoire. Il ne voulait pas la forcer à parler alors qu'il enroula un bandage neuf autour de son pied se laissant se perdre de nouveau dans ses pensées. Des questions défilèrent dans la tête de ce dernier. Il se demandait bien comment elle avait pu avoir cette aphonie ? Comment elle avait pu survivre ces derniers jours? Si elle avait déjà essayé de demander de l'aide à la fameuse femme de ménage? Si d'autres personnes de l'hôtel avaient eu des doutes sur sa situation de femme battue? Jamais Paul ne se posait autant de questions. Perdu loin dans sa réflexion, il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, ni la voix de Flora.

**« Paul? »**

Flora l'avait à peine touché son épaule qu'il sursauta.

**« Euh... le bandage est bien serré. Si tu continu tu vas lui faire une marque au pied. »**

Paul baissa son regard sur le petit nœud qu'il avait fait. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il serrait le bandage trop fort. La colère étant toujours là, il bredouilla une réponse, qui finalement n'en n'était pas une, puis partit sur le balcon pour respirer un bon coup. Les coudes appuyés sur la barre de fer, Paul soupira d'aise lorsqu'il sentit le vent frais parcourir son visage fatigué, tandis que son regard s'éleva vers ciel, laissant ses pensées divaguer sur cette soirée agitée qu'il avait passé. Quelques instants plus tard il entendit des pas claqués sur le sol du balcon. Une silhouette féminine se mit à côté de lui.

**« Elle s'est endormie. »**

Flora observa, elle aussi, le ciel tandis que Paul fut encore perdu dans ses pensées.

**« Vous m'avez l'air pensif. »**

Acquiesçant l'affirmation qu'elle venait de dire, Paul ferma un instant les paupières pour ensuite les poser de nouveau sur la sombre nuit. Pour seul réponse, un las et ferme soupir retentit dans l'air, laissant la fatigue l'envahir encore un peu. Il n'était tellement pas habitué à se confier aux gens, surtout aux personnes qu'il connaissait à peine. Flora comprit qu'il ne fera rien d'autre que de garder le silence.

**« Bon, je vais y aller. Veiller bien sur elle. »**

Paul acquiesça, tout en regardant la jeune femme s'en aller. Cette dernière juste avant de sortir, lui fit un petit signe de la main.

**« Je reviendrai demain matin. »**

La porte se ferma doucement sous les coups de vingt-deux heures. La soirée a été éprouvante pour tout le monde. Paul, toujours sur le balcon, s'assit sur l'une des chaises. Épuisé, il laissa tomber sa tête entre ses bras tandis qu'une horrible douleur lui compressa le crâne.

**OOOO**

Des pas futiles retentirent dans le silence apaisant de la nuit, alors qu'un vent tiède envahit la pièce.

**« Aie! Merde que ça fait mal! »**

La voix de Paul résonna dans la chambre, alors qu'il jura mentalement face à la douleur qui ressentait à son petit doigt de pied.

**« Foutu pied de lit! »**

Soudain, la lumière s'illumina. C'était Aurore qui avait allumé la petite lampe de chevet alors qu'elle entendait le jeune homme rentrer du balcon.

**« Paul? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? »**

Celui-ci marmonna tout en jurant sur sa propre discrétion. Il avait encore mal au crâne, ce qui lui rendait un comportement exécrable.

**« Rien. Tu peux te recoucher. »**

Aurore, malgré sa blessure de son œil, arqua un sourcil. Elle observa le jeune homme discrètement tandis qu'il passa devant le lit pour prendre quelques vêtements. Elle remarqua ses cernes ainsi que son visage fatigué. Elle se culpabilisa. Cette dernière se leva du lit tout en prenant la couverture pour cacher ses jambes nues alors qu'elle essaya de se tenir droite malgré sa blessure au pied. Paul la fixa en essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle faisait.

**« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? »**

Le jeune homme vit Aurore baisser sa tête comme si elle avait honte, comme si elle était fautive de quelque chose.

**« Je... Regarde-toi, tu es si fatigué. »**

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au lit défait. Paul suivit son regard tout en se forçant à l'écouter malgré la douleur à sa tête.

**« Alors que moi je profite trop de... »**

**« Idiote. »**

Aurore n'avait même pas fini sa phrase que Paul l'avait interrompu. Cette dernière posa son regard sur lui, un peu étonnée.

**« Remets-toi au lit et arrête de dire des conneries. »**

La voix de Paul semblait irritable. Son mal de tête ne s'était pas apaisé, qui était une partie du motif de son comportement hargneux.

**« Mais... »**

Sans un regard vers la jeune fille, la tête dans son sac à la recherche d'un tee-shirt, Paul lâcha à nouveau une pensée.

**« Ne parle pas. Ta voix en a assez souffert. »**

Aurore se tu. Il avait raison, il ne fallait pas forcer une voix déjà épuisée. Après avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, Paul passa à côté d'Aurore, lorsqu'il posa son regard sur une partie de sa jambe dévoilée. Il y avait autant de bleus que la dernière fois.

**« Tu veux peut-être te changer? »**

Aurore tourna sa tête vers lui puis acquiesça simplement avant d'entendre le jeune homme reprendre la parole.

**« Il y a ton sac là-bas près de la commode. Flora t'a pris quelques affaires. Profite que je sois dans la salle de bain pour te changer ici.»**

Paul claqua la porte de la salle de bain alors qu'Aurore s'avança tout en boitant vers le sac. Elle sortit un jogging foncé avec un haut à manches longues. Elle ne voulait pas montrer ses blessures; ces bleus qui étaient synonymes de provocations et de colères d'un homme violent qui l'avait forcé à abandonner lamentablement le peu de dignité qui lui restait. Elle porta automatiquement la main à sa gorge, sentant la grande et frêle égratignure qui traçait son chemin le long de son cou. Elle revit en mémoire cette image de cette fameuse blessure. Perdu dans son traumatise, elle n'entendit pas Paul sortir de la salle d'eau.

Sa main qui s'accrocha à son cou, sa voix qui résonna dangereusement à son oreille, le ton à la fois dur et délicat qui glaçait le sang, Aurore repensa à ce souvenir atroce et douloureux comme si elle le vivait une nouvelle fois.

**« Aurore? »**

Sa bouche, devenue temporairement une désagréable sangsue, resta collée à son oreille et bougea lentement, provoquant de dégoûtants frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale, tandis que les murmures ne cessaient de se répéter dangereusement, telle une musique hypnotique.

**« Eh! Aurore? »**

Aurore sursauta au contact de la main de Paul sur son épaule. Elle tourna vers lui effrayée. Paul fronça ses sourcils.

**« Est-ce que tout va bien? »**

Aurore acquiesça silencieusement. Elle avait pensé tellement fort à ce souvenir atroce, qu'elle avait cru le revivre. Ludovic l'avait vraiment traumatisé.

**« Mais qu'est-ce qu'est cette cicatrice ?! »**

Aurore essaya de la camouflée du mieux qu'elle pouvait, malheureusement, c'était trop tard pour les explications. Elle ne voulait pas expliquer comment elle avait eu cette cicatrice. Elle ne désirait pas évoquer le souvenir malgré que les images de Ludovic et ses grandes mains sur son cou ne veuillent plus sortir de sa tête.

**« Comment il t'a fait ça? » **Questionna-t-il sachant pertinemment que la blessure vient du fameux fiancé.

Elle ferma les yeux, en essayant de ne plus y penser à ce souvenir atroce. Elle ouvrit ses yeux quelques secondes plus tard, vit les orbes noirs de Paul qui scintillaient de mépris et d'étonnement. Il n'avait pas la même étincelle que son fiancé. Ils n'avaient pas la même haine. Ludovic détestait lorsqu'il n'arrivait plus à tout contrôler, il détestait Aurore lorsqu'elle employait des paroles en trop, des gestes en trop, des actes en moins... Chaque détail qu'elle faisait comptait, et lui plaisait ou non. Paul détestait Ludovic pour ce qu'il était, pour chaque mal qu'il subissait à Aurore.

**« Non, s'il te plaît, pas de questions. »** Se força-t-elle de son peu de voix qui lui restait.

Paul soupira tout en maudissant sa soudaine curiosité. Pourquoi était-il curieux à ce point avec elle? Il n'était pas du genre à savoir ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, bien au contraire, il était souvent dans sa petite bulle de solitaire.

**« La salle de bain est libre. »**

Étant perdue dans ses pensées, Aurore n'avait pas eu le temps de profiter pour se changer dans la chambre, alors tout en boitant, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain tandis que Paul s'assit sur le matelas, complètement las. Son mal de tête était toujours là, n'ayant plus d'aspirine pour apaiser la douleur, il dû admettre qu'il ne pouvait plus se passer de ce médicament. Il s'allongea sur le lit, en espérant que cette douleur se calmera au plus vite. Alors qu'il se battait contre sa fatigue, Aurore venait de finir de se changer. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, elle découvrit le jeune homme endormi. Elle s'avança discrètement vers lui. Elle avait vu à quel point il était épuisé et elle se culpabilisait d'être une grande partie de la cause de cette fatigue extrême. Elle l'avait vu s'inquiéter pour elle, et elle ne put constater que c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait si expressif, surtout si colérique.

Elle l'observa un instant. Il s'était mis instinctivement en position fœtus avec la respiration sereine. Il avait l'air si apaisé, toute trace d'expression était effacée sur son visage. Elle se posa discrètement à côté de lui tout en surmontant les douleurs que ses blessures pouvaient lui provoquer, alors qu'elle tendit son bras vers la lampe de chevet afin d'éteindre la lumière. Demain serait un jour meilleur, espéra-t-elle fortement, tandis que ses paupières se fermèrent peu à peu dans la noirceur de la chambre.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre VII :**

Devant le miroir, Aurore observa sa blessure à l'œil alors que Paul dormit encore, les yeux à points fermés sur le lit à deux places. Elle regarda dans la trousse de secours posée sur la petite étagère à côté de la baignoire s'il n'y avait pas un produit qui pouvait soulager l'atroce gonflement qui rendait sa paupière à mi-close. Elle se trouvait tellement affreuse, tellement minable. Quel genre de femme était-elle ? Elle s'était persuadée qu'elle n'était qu'une bonne à rien. Oui voilà, une bonne à rien. Combien de fois Ludovic lui avait-il répété cela ? Il avait sûrement raison sur ce point : elle n'était rien. Peut-être avait-elle eu une impression d'être quelqu'un avec lui ? Avec cet homme qui ne faisait que la rabaisser, mais comment serait-ce possible ? Elle fouilla encore tout en essayant d'effacer ses idées noires alors que peu à peu le visage de Paul apparut dans son esprit. Paul était le premier homme qui s'inquiétait pour elle depuis fort longtemps. À cette pensée, un sourire se faufila sur ses lèvres. C'était vraiment un garçon mystérieux pensa-t-elle. Même à ses années passées dans sa classe, il était toujours aussi mystérieux et un peu solitaire, malgré ses quelques amis qu'elle ne connaissait guère. Elle s'arrêta dans ses recherches lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit dans la chambre voisine. Un frisson glacial parcourut la moindre parcelle de sa peau en imaginant ce que son fiancé était en train de faire dans la chambre. Il devait être très en colère à cet instant-là. Doutait-il de sa présence derrière le mur ? Peut-être savait-il qu'elle était dans la chambre de Paul. Un autre frisson propagea son corps entier à cette pensée. Une boule d'angoisse se forma au creux de son estomac en réalisant que sa présence dans cet hôtel ne pouvait que mettre Paul en danger. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers la porte afin de l'ouvrir, lorsqu'elle se bouscula durement contre le torse du jeune homme qui venait tout juste de se réveiller, encore l'esprit dans les vapes.

**« C'est toi qui fait tout ce boucan ? !»**

Aurore avait bien vu qu'il était de mauvaise humeur à cause de son réveil brutal. Sans répondre à sa question elle réussit à se faufiler.

**« Écoute Paul, il faut que je partes. »**

Le concerné se retourna vers la jeune femme, tout en arquant un sourcil.

**« Comment ça, faut que tu pars ?»**

Elle tortilla ses mains, mal-à-l'aise face à lui, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Un silence régna après cette question alors que Paul connaissait déjà la réponse.

**« Tu vas le rejoindre. Même après ce qu'il t'a fait. »**

Aurore baissa sa tête, honteuse, puis se dirigea sans un mot vers la porte alors qu'un vertige lui prit soudainement, ce qui lui obligea à se retenir à la commode. Ayant remarqué le petit malaise, Paul, malgré son orgueil ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elle. Mais depuis quand il s'inquiétait pour les autres ? Il soupira grassement tout en rejoignant la chevelue bleue.

**« T'as vu dans quel état tu es ?! Tu es toute maigre, c'est quand la dernière fois que tu as mangé ? »**

Aurore ne répondit pas. Á vrai dire elle ne savait plus quand est-ce qu'elle avait mangé un vrai repas. Face au silence de la jeune femme, Paul lâcha un énième soupir.

**« Cela ne m'étonne pas que tu as eu un vertige. »**

Les mots étaient froids. Une froideur qui aurait pu être la même que celle de Ludovic, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ce n'était pas la même froideur, ni la même tonalité, ni le même caractère finalement. Elle se laissa guider par le jeune homme, alors que ce dernier l'emmena doucement vers le lit.

**« Je vais commander un petit déjeuné. Tu en a bien besoin.»**

Et depuis quand, il avait l'impression d'être gentil avec quelqu'un ? Depuis quand il se sentait complètement perdu face à elle ? Peut-être depuis si longtemps...

Une douleur s'empara du crâne du jeune homme tandis qu'il parlait à une réceptionniste au téléphone. Après avoir raccroché, il se précipita vers Aurore, qui elle, était toujours sur sa décision, boita vers la sortie.

**« Bon sang Paul, laisse-moi partir. »**

Le concerné bloquait la route de la jeune fille en s'interposant entre elle et la porte d'entrée.

**« Attends de manger un peu avant de décider quoi que ce soit. »**

**« Je crois que c'est mieux que je m'en vais maintenant. »**

Un soupir las sortit des lèvres de Paul. Il avait l'impression de passer son temps à la retenir. En y repensant, c'était le cas. Il soupira de nouveau face à son étrange comportement. Quelques minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux ne dirent un seul mot. Elle avait toujours une tête affreuse remarqua Paul silencieusement. Son compagnon ne l'avait pas du tout raté, loin de là ! Et il avait donné combien de coup pour que son œil soit aussi énorme ? Une seule fois ? Deux ? Plus ? Sûrement à ne plus y compter. En tout cas assez de coups pour la traumatiser.

**« Arrête de me dévisager s'il te plaît. C'est assez délicat comme ça. »** Força-t-elle de sa peu de voix tout en inclinant un peu sa tête.

Surpris, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il la fixait.

**« Je ne te dévisageais pas. »**

Nier à bloc c'était plus facile qu'assumer. Alors qu'Aurore allait parler de nouveau, des coups à la porte retentirent, ce qui fit réagir au quart de tour les deux jeunes gens. Les yeux écarquillés, Paul se retourna rapidement vers la porte alors qu'Aurore mit ses lunettes qu'elle avait trouvé dans son sac improvisé tout en se posant tranquillement sur le lit. Paul ouvrit la porte sur un serveur. Celui-ci était habillé d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise verte accompagné d'un nœud papillon noir. La porte complètement ouverte, il roula le petit chariot où il y avait toutes sortes de viennoiserie ainsi que du café, du thé et du chocolat chaud accompagnés de petits carrés de confitures.

**« Voici le petit déjeuné que vous avez demandé. Serait-ce tout ? »**

**« Euh... oui merci. »**

Alors que le serveur se dirigea vers la porte, Paul remarqua qu'Aurore bénéficia de la situation pour déguerpir.

**« Oh j'y crois pas, elle ne lâche toujours pas l'affaire ! » **Chuchota-t-il à la limite

de l'exaspération.

La jeune femme essaya de poursuivre son chemin vers la porte en pensant être discrète, mais fut stopper subitement par une forte main accrochée à son poignet. Dans le cours de l'action, Paul la tira vers lui, en oubliant la douleur que cela pouvait provoquer à Aurore, tandis que la porte se ferma dans un petit claquement grave.

**« T'es complètement folle de revenir dans ta chambre ! »**

A vue de l'expression de douleur qui s'affichait sur le visage de la jeune femme, Paul retira sa prise sur son poignet, le regard ailleurs.

**« Excuse-moi... »**

Le silence retomba comme une foudre. Aucun des deux n'osa parler après les excuses du jeune homme. Mal-à-l'aise, ce dernier, se laissa retomber sur la première chaise venue, en sortant un soupir fatigué de sa bouche.

**« Puis merde. Fais ce que tu veux, après tout ce n'est pas mes affaires. »**

Aurore comprit dans ces mots que Paul avait puisés toutes ses espoirs pour la retenir. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure en pensant qu'elle avait réussi à l'épuiser jusqu'au bout. Cela ne la dérangeait pas de rester ici, dans la chambre du jeune homme, mais elle avait la peur qui l'empêchait de faire ce qu'elle voulait. Elle s'assit sur une chaise en face du chariot, qui était juste à côté du jeune homme, puis remit en place ses grosses lunettes de soleil.

**« Écoute, si je décide de partir, ce n'est pas contre toi, ni quoi que ce soit. Je ne veux pas non plus le rejoindre, crois-moi. »**

Malgré sa voix fragilisée, Aurore força à peine sur celle-ci, tandis que Paul l'observa tout en l'écoutant attentivement malgré son visage neutre.

**« Je crois que Ludovic sait que je suis dans ta chambre. Il serait prêt à tout pour te faire du mal. Et c'est justement pour cela, que je préfère m'éloigner de toi. Je ne veux pas que tu ais des problèmes juste parce que tu as voulu me protéger de lui. »**

Elle se releva de la chaise alors qu'un autre vertige lui prit. Elle se retint au mur puis décida finalement de reprendre sa place sur la chaise. Paul commença à verser du jus de fruits dans un verre, alors que les paroles de la fiancée résonnèrent dans sa tête.

**« Tiens.» **Déclara-t-il tout en dirigeant le verre vers elle.** « Je te conseille de prendre ce foutu petit déjeuné, après tu fais ce que tu veux. »**

La même froideur. C'était sa façon de parler, c'était tout lui. Depuis le lycée, elle avait souvent entendu parler avec cette froideur. Aurore laissa un petit sourire se former sur ses lèvres, alors que Paul arqua un sourcil en le remarquant.

**« Qu'est-ce qui te faire sourire ? »**

Non, mais c'est vrai, qu'est-ce qui pouvait la faire sourire alors que la situation était grave, limite dramatique.

**« Toi. »**

Quoi lui ? Il ne comprenait pas la jeune femme. En quoi il pouvait la faire sourire ? Une incompréhension totale se lisait sur son visage, alors que le sourire de la jeune femme s'agrandissait. Elle but une gorgée du jus de fruits. Que cela faisait du bien de profiter de nouveau à un plaisir simple, tel que boire une boisson qu'on adore.

**« Je suis bien avec toi. Je me sens apaisée. »**

C'est la première fois qu'une personne lui disait cela ! Une pointe de chaleur vint se chauffer à ses joues, tout en détournant ses yeux vers le balcon n'osant pas rencontrer le regard de la jeune femme. Il n'était pas le genre de personne qui savait apaiser les gens. Elle est bizarre cette fille pensa-t-il. Mais, d'un côté, elle vivait un enfer au quotidien, c'était normal qu'elle se sentait apaisée avec le jeune homme. Dans un autre contexte, on aurait pu croire qu'elle avait décidé de tester une tactique de drague à moitié raté. Il rougit légèrement face à cette pensée, alors qu'il posa son regard ailleurs. Ce dernier ne prit pas vraiment compte ce qu'elle avait dit et décida de se servir alors que son estomac cria famine depuis quelques minutes déjà.

**« Oh putain, qu'est-ce que c'est bon ! »**

Alors que Paul croqua sa tartine de confiture, il écarquilla ses yeux tout en fixant la jeune femme. Celle-ci sentit son regard et ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir face à cette réaction. Elle dégusta un bout de brioche tartiné de beurre et de confiture.

**« Désolée, ça fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas mangé un si bon petit déjeuné. »**

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait dire face à cela ? Paul acquiesça simplement alors qu'il croqua une nouvelle fois dans sa tartine. L'image d'une Aurore complètement en larmes revint dans son esprit. Depuis qu'il l'avait ramené dans sa chambre la veille, il ne pouvait repenser à ce que la jeune femme devait vivre depuis qu'elle était avec son fiancé. La scène où il l'avait retrouvé rempli de blessures lui faisait qu'augmenter le mépris qu'il avait envers Ludovic. Ses pensées s'étaient maintenant dirigées vers ce dernier. Son regard posé sur la jeune femme, il essaya de comprendre ce qui poussait un homme à frapper une femme ? Sa conjointe, de surcroît.

Une tasse de café noir à ses lèvres, il dégusta alors que ses yeux se fermèrent lors de quelques secondes. Les enfoirés tel que lui ne devraient même pas exister, se disait-il. Il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer à sa place, et de tabasser une femme pour un oui ou pour un non. Non, il n'arriverait jamais à comprendre. Il observa de ses orbes noirs, la jeune femme qu'il avait devant lui. Elle semblait découvrir les plaisirs simples. Elle se servit du thé vert tout en sentant l'odeur de cette délicate boisson. Il voyait bien qu'elle profitait de chaque seconde de ce repas matinal qui lui redonnait une illusion de liberté avant la descente aux enfers. Sa grosse tasse à ses lèvres, Aurore remarqua le regard curieux du jeune homme. Elle se demandait pourquoi il la regardait toujours avec insistance, tandis qu'elle reposa sa tasse sur le plateau, qui était sur le chariot.

**« Qu'est-ce qui y a ? »**

Une nouvelle fois, il prit une gorgée de son café noir avant de répondre un « rien » qui représentait bien le mystère qu'il entretenait. Aurore ne s'étonna guère de sa réponse, alors qu'un autre sourire se faufila sur ses lèvres. Paul se retint de soupirer face à ce sourire qui semblait idiot. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle souriait. Il ne comprenait pas les personnes qui souriaient tout court. Surtout celles qui souriaient tout le temps et pour tout et n'importe quoi, et c'était le cas de la jeune femme.

Quelques coups à la porte brisèrent le silence que les deux jeunes gens appréciaient, tandis que Paul termina de boire son café tout en allant vers la porte. Il aperçut dans le judas, la jeune employée de la veille. Il ouvrit la porte, alors que Flora lui salua courtoisement, puis entra dans la chambre.

**« Ah Flora ! »**

Aurore se leva alors que la femme de ménage se dirigea vers elle, le sourire aux lèvres, se laissant se serrer fortement dans les bras. En un coup d'œil, Paul compris qu'elles partageaient une grande complicité. Il se questionna sur leur amitié, si cela fit longtemps qu'elles se connaissaient ou si c'était un hasard de rencontre dans l'hôtel. Il soupira discrètement tout en pestant mentalement sur sa curiosité devenue presque maladive. Il se remit à sa place, décidant de reprendre une autre tasse de café, alors que les deux jeunes femmes discutèrent joyeusement. Comment faisaient-elles pour être heureuses dans un moment pareil ? C'est à cette pensée qu'il se rendit compte, et ce depuis longtemps, qu'il n'avait plus connu une complicité comme celle d'Aurore et Flora, avec quelqu'un, autre que son grand frère. Il sentit sa solitude se peser sur ses épaules, alors qu'il essaya d'oublier sa situation en dégustant sa boisson chaude.

Que les filles parlent beaucoup ! Cela fit à peine dix minutes que Flora était là qu'elles avaient déjà parlé de trois sujets différents : les fringues, les études et le boulot. En dix minutes, Paul su que Flora travaillait en tant que femme de ménage dans cet hôtel afin de pouvoir payer ses études ainsi que son loyer, qu'elle aimait le style d'Aurore et qu'elle aimerait avoir des heures supplémentaires pour récolter un plus gros salaire. On en sait des choses en quelques minutes ! Alors que les sujets de conversation défilèrent, Paul entendit le nom du fiancé, ce qui lui rendit plus attentif à la discussion.

**« Je ne peux pas partir comme ça. »**

**« Et pourquoi pas ? Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? »**

Un silence régna après cette interrogation, ce qui rendit à Paul et Flora une impatience grandissante, alors qu'Aurore s'assit de nouveau sur sa chaise tout en pivotant sa tête vers le jeune homme puis vers son amie.

**« Ludovic a pris mes papiers. Je ne sais pas où il les a mis. »**

Après cette révélation, Flora et Paul se regardèrent comme une impression d'avoir la même idée.

**« Je peux peut-être les récupérer. »**

En entendant ces mots sortirent de la bouche de l'employée, Aurore écarquilla les yeux, surpris et angoissée.

**« Non. Hors de question. Ne prends pas le risque, imagine qu'il te retrouve en train de fouiller dans ses affaires...Non. »**

Flora s'avança vers elle, puis prit ses mains comme pour la rassurer.

**« Tout vas bien se passer. »**

Malgré ces mots, Aurore tourna sa tête des deux côtés afin de la faire comprendre qu'elle refusait qu'elle fasse cela.

**« Non Flora. Je... La semaine dernière il m'a surpris en train de chercher mes papiers et... non Flora n'y vas pas. » ** Lui dit-elle effrayée.

Paul et Flora avaient compris à travers ses mots, qu'elle avait reçu des coups par cette personne immonde, qui n'était que d'autre que son fiancé. Flora essaya de convaincre son amie, quant à Paul, il visualisa son arrivé dans l'hôtel et la dispute qu'il avait entendu entre Ludovic et Aurore. Il se rappela que Ludovic avait crié sur sa fiancée, en lui disant qu'il ne fallait pas traîner son nez dans ses affaires. Cela remontait maintenant à une semaine, c'était peut-être à ce moment-là qu'Aurore avait décidé de retrouver ses papiers. Un soupir gras sortit de ses lèvres, ce qui fit pivoter la tête des deux femmes vers lui. Ayant capté l'attention, il profita pour révéler ce qu'il pensait de l'idée de Flora, qui dans le fond était la même idée que lui.

**« Écoute, Flora a les clés de ta chambre, elle pourra attendre le moment idéal pour entrer afin de retrouver tes papiers. »**

Aurore toujours obstiné, n'était toujours pas d'accord avec eux. Paul savait que derrière ses gros lunettes se cachait un regard apeuré. Il essaya malgré lui de la rassurer.

**« Flora est ta dernière chance de pouvoir t'enfuir de ce monstre. Dès que tu as les papiers, si tu veux, je t'emmènerai dans un lieu plus sûr. »**

Après ces mots, Aurore semblait pensive. Le silence régna alors que des doutes s'insinuèrent dans la tête des trois jeunes gens. Aurore retira ses lunettes de soleil, et parti comme une fusée dans la salle d'eau, la tête dans la cuvette.

**« Aurore ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » **S'inquiéta Flora tout en se dirigeant vers la porte de la salle de bain.

**« Tout vas bien, je crois que j'ai trop mangé. Je n'ai sûrement pas réussit à supporter la digestion.»**

La jeune femme acquiesça face à sa réponse. Après s'être nettoyé la bouche, Aurore sortit de la salle de bain, tout en fixant son amie. Elle la prit des mains, puis la serra dans ses bras sous l'incompréhension total de Paul. Après cette étreinte, elle soupira.

**« D'accord j'accepte. Mais fait attention à toi. » **Dit-elle la regardant dans les yeux.

Flora acquiesça, puis tourna vers le jeune homme.

**« Je peux essayer d'y aller ce soir. » **Déclara-t-elle déterminé.

Le jeune homme, sans dire un seul mot, acquiesça puis accompagna la femme de ménage à la porte.

**« Il ne faut pas qu'elle sorte de ta chambre, et que si elle besoin de quoi que ce soit... »**

**« Flora. Ne t'inquiète pas. » **L'interrompit-il.

Il voyait bien qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son amie.

**« Oui... » **Soupira-t-elle. **« Espérons que son cauchemar se termine ce soir. »**

Paul acquiesça avant de refermer la porte alors que Flora s'en alla, en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur où était disposé son chariot à linge.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre XIII :**

**« Écoute Flora, c'est de la folie ! »**

**« Stecy, je dois le faire. Si cela peut aider Aurore à s'enfuir loin de lui, je le ferai. »**

Stecy était la réceptionniste de l'après-midi, qui avait donné la clé de la chambre à Paul à son arrivé dans l'hôtel il y a huit jours de cela.

**« Comment tu t'y prendras? »**

Elle ne pouvait que s'inquiéter pour sa collègue, puisqu'elle était au courant de l'histoire depuis peu. Elle ne se doutait pas que derrière cet homme élégant, ce cachait un impulsif dangereux.

**« Ce soir normalement Monsieur Klimb viendra manger à sa table habituelle. Je viendrai dans sa chambre pour essayer de retrouver les papiers de mademoiselle.»**

Stecy soupira.

**« Flora, soit prudente. Avec ce que tu m'as dit sur cet homme, il peut te faire n'importe quoi s'il te retrouve fouiller dans ses affaires. »**

Flora sourit à sa collège et amie tout en posant ses mains sur ses bras.

**« Je saurai être discrète. »**

Flora décida de reprendre son travail tout en remettant son tablier puis partie en direction de l'ascenseur pour descendre au sous-sol afin de terminer de laver le linge tandis que Stecy se retourna face au comptoir afin de décrocher le téléphone qui sonnait depuis quelques secondes déjà. Sans que les deux femmes ne sachent, un homme caché derrière un mur à quelques mètres d'elles, avait entendu attentivement leur conversation.

**OOOOO**

L'après-midi passa lentement. Depuis la dernière conversation avec Flora, Aurore ne pouvait que pester mentalement sur son inquiétude.

**« Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter ce plan ? Elle va risquer son emploi à cause de moi !»**

Depuis dix minutes déjà, elle marcha, malgré sa blessure au pied, toute la largeur de la pièce face un Paul dépité. Elle ne peut pas marcher plus vite pendant qu'elle y est ? Il soupira face à sa pensée cynique alors qu'il comprenait malgré lui l'angoisse de la jeune femme.

**« Tout va bien se passer. »**

Elle s'arrêta net, face à lui, les sourcils froncés.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Il peut se passer n'importe quoi entre-temps ! Et si Ludovic rentre plus tôt ? » **Elle balança ses bras en l'air afin d'exprimer sa crainte tout en continuant sur sa lancée,** « Et s'il décide de ne pas sortir de sa chambre ? Ça se trouve, il a déjà prévu son coup, il va attendre que je rentre pour... »**

Elle n'a pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que Paul se leva se son lit et la secoua dans tous les sens, complètement nerveux. Elle avait le don de lui rendre à bout, ce n'est pas possible!

**« Tu ne vas plus rentrer dans cette satanée chambre, tu ne vas plus subir sa violence et Flora va retrouver tes foutus papiers. OK ? »**

Il soupira mal-à-l'aise; elle avait réussi à lui contaminer son stress démesuré. La jeune femme avait compris à ce seul soupir, que malgré son calme, il s'inquiétait énormément à ce qui va se passer, lui aussi. Comment pouvait-il se contrôler, garder son sang-froid durablement ? Elle acquiesça simplement tout en espérant que Paul ait raison. Le jeune homme s'assit de nouveau sur le lit alors qu'Aurore, complètement anxieuse, prit une petite place à côté de lui.

**« Paul, j'ai peur. »**

Le concerné pivota sa tête vers la droite, où il vit son expression terrifié.

**« Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur. » **Déclara-t-elle les larmes au bord des yeux.

Elle ne va pas se mettre à pleurer encore ? Pourquoi faut-il qu'il la voit toujours en pleurs ? Elle pourrait pleurer ailleurs non ? Il lâcha un petit soupir gêné. Il n'était jamais tranquille quand il s'agissait de la consoler. Bon, elle va pleurer d'une minute à l'autre...

**« Oh, si ça continu, je vais pleurer. Bon sang je ne fais que ça. » **Força-t-elle sur sa peu de voix.

Un sourire moqueur se forma sur le visage du jeune homme. Au moins elle se rendait compte qu'elle devenait une pleurnicheuse. Il la voyait soupirer. Il devinait qu'elle se sentait aussi inutile que lui, à rester dans cette chambre à attendre que le temps passe. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour la faire déstresser, pour oublier un instant la situation dans laquelle elle était prisonnière. Même avec lui, il avait l'impression qu'elle était une prisonnière. Il aurait pris sur lui, et lui demander de s'aérer l'esprit, faire une balade en ville ou autre bêtise que tous les vacanciers font, mais c'était carrément impossible. Il fallait rester enfermé entre ces quatre murs afin d'éviter Ludovic. Paul pourrait quitter sa chambre et la laisser seule, s'il voulait, mais il se sentait responsable d'elle. Il devait rester avec elle, pas par obligation, mais parce qu'il voulait rester avec elle tout simplement. Paul perdu dans ses pensées, essaya de se convaincre qu'il n'avait besoin de personne pour se sentir bien, qu'on n'avait pas besoin de se sentir important pour quelqu'un, pour se sentir responsable. Son regard posé sur le réveil numérique qui affichait quinze heures, il lâcha un autre soupir alors que les minutes s'écoulèrent lentement.

**OOOOO**

Silencieusement, elle marcha d'un pas rapide vers la chambre concernée. Elle inséra le double des clés et déverrouilla la porte. Elle ferma la porte tout en tâtonnant l'interrupteur afin d'allumer la lumière. Après cela, elle guetta les environs puis guider par son instinct, commença à fouiller dans les affaires de monsieur Klimt situées dans les tiroirs de la commode. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle décida de chercher dans le tiroir de la petite table de chevet, quand soudain elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

**« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites?! »**

**« Monsieur Klimb... je... C'est-à-dire que... »**

**« Vous êtes en train de fouiller dans mes affaires ! »**

Il était très énervé, et jamais Flora n'avait vu ce client dans cet état.

**« Monsieur... »**

Flora recula jusqu'à se coller contre le mur. Elle avait soudainement peur de lui. Elle voyait une rage dans ses yeux et ne put s'empêcher de penser à son amie Aurore. Comment avait-elle pu vivre dans une atmosphère pareille? Appréhender chaque minute avec la peur au ventre de recevoir un autre coup de cet homme...

Monsieur Klimb s'avança vers elle, avec une grande colère qui l'animait.

**« Je ne supporte pas qu'on traîne son nez dans mes affaires! »**

Flora n'osa plus dire un seul mot. La peur l'avait rendu muette alors qu'elle le vit peu à peu lever la main. Elle était sûre de recevoir un coup de cet homme violent. Elle ferma les yeux n'osant pas imaginer la suite, quand elle entendit un coup violent puis une autre voix grave.

**« Tu oses la toucher, je te préviens, c'est toi qui recevra un de mes coups! »**

Elle connaissait cette voix, piquée par sa curiosité elle ouvrit ses yeux.

**« Drew? »**

Le fameux Drew était un homme d'environ un mètre quatre-vingt, d'une silhouette assez fine avec un visage androgyne doté de deux orbes verts et d'une chevelure verte assez courte qui lui arrivait à la nuque. Flora avait à peine murmuré son prénom. Rare l'avait-elle vu dans un état colérique.

**« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? »**

Toujours les mains qui maintenait le client contre le mur, il répondit à sa question, encore les nerfs à vifs.

**« J'ai entendu ta conversation avec Stecy. »**

Flora soupira grassement passant sa main sur son front, un peu gêné.

**« Cette garce n'a pas le droit de fouiller dans mes affaires! »**

**« Ce n'est pas une raison de frapper une femme ! »**

Regard hargneux contre regard écœuré, Drew avait une envie de lui en coller une. Juste parce qu'il en avait envie et que cet homme le méritait.

**« Drew calme toi. On va éviter d'entamer une bagarre. Drew? Regarde-moi. »**

Le concerné obéit. Il regarda dans les yeux de Flora tout en soupirant. Elle voyait bien qu'il était énervé et surtout en colère. Il se calma peu à peu mais n'enleva pas sa prise sur l'occupant de la chambre.

**« Où ils sont ? »**

Drew regarda de nouveau Monsieur Klimb dans un regard noir.

**« De quoi est-ce que vous parlez? »**

**« Ses papiers, où ils sont ? »**

Le client pivota sa tête vers la femme de ménage avec un regard rempli de dégoût.

**« Alors, c'est donc ça que vous cherchez. Jamais je ne vous donnerai les papiers de ma fiancée. »**

Drew resserra sa prise sur lui. Il avait tellement envie de le faire viré de l'hôtel, de ne plus le voir traîner dans les parages, de le faire disparaître et que plus personne subisse ses coups et ses chantages.

**« Drew, ne fait pas de connerie. »**

**« Où ils sont ? » **Répéta-t-il lentement.

**« Vous croyez vraiment que vous me faites peur? »**

Ludovic rigola d'un rire monstrueux.

**« J'ai bien plus de pouvoir que toi et ta misérable collège. »**

**« En êtes-vous vraiment sûr Monsieur Klimb? »**

Le regard sévère et froid en disait long sur sa question. Le client lui jeta un regard noir alors que des doutes amers sur ce serveur s'insinuèrent en lui. Qui était-il ? Ce n'était qu'un minable employé qui pouvait être renvoyé vite fait avec une poignée de pression. Il essaya de nouveau de se débattre, mais Drew le maintenait toujours aussi bien à son col. C'est que malgré ses bras un peu fin, il avait de la force, cet imbécile pensa Ludovic.

**« Alors où sont les papiers de mademoiselle? »**

Un sourire sardonique s'afficha sur le visage du brun. Cela rendit Drew encore plus en colère.

**« Flora fouille encore. »**

Celle-ci obéit à son collège et continua à chercher les papiers dans la chambre. Quelques instants plus tard, elle se rendit à l'évidence qu'il n'y avait aucune trace des papiers d'Aurore.

**« Lâchez-moi maintenant! »**

**« Hors de question. Flora regarde dans ses poches. » **Répondit-il tout en le tenant toujours aussi sévèrement.

Elle le fit de suite sous les injures du client. Ce dernier essaya de se débattre mais il fut bien maintenu par le serveur.

**« Regarde bien partout. Dans ses manches, dans les poches de son pantalon. »**

Elle suivit le conseil de son collège puis ouvrit la fermeture de sa veste. Une poche cachette y était.

**« Ah je les ai trouvé! »**

Le sourire aux lèvres, Flora montra les fameux papiers à Drew. Celui-ci acquiesça puis jeta un regard froid sur le client.

**« Si je vois que vous essayez de reprendre ses papiers ou si vous faites du mal à un autre client ainsi un de mes collègues, je vous assure que vous aurez des problèmes avec moi. »**

**« Je n'ai pas peur de vous. »**

**« Il vaudrait mieux. »**

Il le lâcha enfin, tandis que Flora quitta la chambre pour rentrer dans la chambre voisine, sans que Ludovic ne remarque.

Lorsque Paul ouvrit la porte de sa chambre sur la femme de ménage avec les papiers d'identités d'Aurore, il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement.

**« Entrez. Elle est toujours là.»**

Flora rentra discrètement, puis se précipita vers son amie, afin de la rassurer tout en lui montrant ses papiers. Aurore soupira, soulagée de savoir que Flora n'avait rien et qu'elle avait réussi à retrouver les papiers.

**« Mais où les as-tu retrouvés ? »**

On entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte, qui interrompit la conversation des deux jeunes femmes. Paul regarda dans le judas et vit un employé de l'hôtel. C'était le serveur de la terrasse qui leur avait servi à Aurore et à lui les cocktails dernièrement. Mais qu'est-ce qui voulait celui-là ? Il a dû se tromper de chambre.

**« Mais je n'ai pas demandé de serveur! »**

**« C'est sûrement Drew. Il est courant de la situation. »**

Paul ouvrit la porte au fameux serveur. Il se demandait combien de personnes étaient au courant...

**« Flora? »**

Le regard inquiet de Drew ne rassurait guère Paul et Aurore. Il s'était forcément passé quelque chose de grave pour qu'il à cette expression-là. Paul passa son regard du jeune homme à Flora plusieurs fois d'affilé, avant de comprendre silencieusement que le chevelu vert était intervenu lui aussi dans la chambre du fiancé violent.

**« Je n'ai rien. »**

Drew rentra dans la chambre toujours avec le visage inquiet.

**« Oui mais ça aurait pu être pire! »**

Flora soupira discrètement alors que Drew continua dans sa lancé.

**« Tu aurais dû m'en parler. »**

**« Pourquoi faire ? Pour que tu m'empêche de les aider? »**

Drew se calma doucement tout en pinçant l'arête de son nez.

**« Si je n'avais pas intervenu, je n'imagine pas ce qu'il t'aurai fait. »**

Aurore percuta à sa phrase. Elle partit toute angoissée vers Flora, les yeux grands ouverts, d'un air paniqué.

**« Il t'a fait du mal? ! »**

**« Je n'ai rien Aurore, ne t'en fais pas. »**

**« Oh il a juste failli la frapper. »** Informa Drew avec une pointe de cynisme dans sa voix.

**« Quoi?! Oh mon dieu...Tu n'aurais pas dû risquer d'y aller dans sa chambre ! Je suis vraiment désolée, je... »**

Flora jeta un regard noir à Drew. Il ne pouvait pas éviter de faire une crise à cette pauvre Aurore ? Elle soupira, puis se tourna vers son amie.

**« Calme-toi Aurore, il ne m'a pas touché. »**

La malheureuse fille était partie dans une crainte extrême alors que Flora l'emmena doucement vers le lit afin d'essayer de la calmer. Après qu'Aurore s'était assis, elle essaya de la rassurer d'une voix posée et calme.

**« C'est bientôt fini Aurore, tu pourras enfin quitter l'hôtel. »**

Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues d'Aurore. Cette dernière tenait fort les mains de sa nouvelle amie ainsi que ses papiers.

**« Merci. »**

Elle tourna la tête vers les garçons.

**« Merci beaucoup. Sans vous, je serai encore dans les bras de ce détraqué. »**

Des larmes roulèrent encore sur ses joues. Flora, Drew et Paul l'écoutèrent attentivement.

On voyait bien qu'Aurore était à bout de forces avec cet homme monstrueux, qu'elle avait déjà perdu tous espoirs.

**« Je ne sais pas si j'aurai encore eu le courage de survivre à cet enfer. Je vous dois tant. »**

**« Chut. C'est fini. »**

Flora la prit dans ses bras, alors qu'une envie de pleurer la prit, mais la retint ardemment. Aurore avait assez de larmes pour deux pensa-t-elle ironiquement.

**« Je dois y aller, les autres employés vont s'apercevoir de mon absence. Et ne vous en fait pas, je surveille l'autre connard de près. » **Intervint Drew

Flora le regarda partir, et juste avant qu'il ouvrit la porte, elle l'appela. Le concerné pivota sa tête vers la brune. Perdu dans le regard de l'autre, ils restèrent quelques secondes silencieuses. Quelques secondes de silence qui traduisaient tout un autre sentiment.

**« Fait attention à toi. »**

Celui-ci acquiesça puis quitta la chambre doucement, encore en colère face à Ludovic.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre IX :**

Le tic-tac de la montre argentée de la jeune femme résonna dans le silence pesant de la nuit, alors que les bruits de pas se firent entendre doucement sur le parquet de la chambre 53 de l'hôtel Saint Maurès.

**« T'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? »**

Elle n'en avait pas marre de poser des questions, sérieusement ? Cela faisait au moins dix minutes qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de lui poser ses interrogations. Paul soupira, alors qu'il se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Aurore.

**« Oui. Quand ton fiancé saura qu'on ne sera plus là, on sera déjà loin. »**

Paul vérifia ses affaires avant de tirer la fermeture éclair afin de fermer son sac en bandoulière.

**« Tu n'as rien oublié ? » **Demanda-t-il en se tournant complètement vers la jeune femme.

Celle-ci montra son sac où contenait ses peu d'affaires que Flora a réussi à prendre dans son ancienne chambre, faisant comprendre au jeune homme qu'elle avait tout.

**« Bien. On y va. »**

Il sortit de sa chambre suivit d'Aurore, qui soupira, craintive, malgré elle. Flora leur avait conseillé avant qu'elle ait quitté la chambre quelques heures plus tôt, de partir dans la nuit afin que Ludovic ne prenne pas le risque de venir directement en mains propres avec Paul. Aurore savait depuis le début, que de rester avec le jeune homme, créera des problèmes. Elle pressa le pas en voyant que Paul était déjà à deux mètres plus loin, devant elle. Elle sentait l'angoisse venir en elle ; depuis quand n'avait-elle pas l'impression de frôler la liberté ? La vraie Liberté...

**« On va prendre les escaliers, l'ascenseur semble prendre trop de temps à venir. »** Déclara-t-il en ouvrant la porte des escaliers.

Les deux adultes descendirent les marches d'un pas rapide, jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée puis se dirigèrent vers le comptoir où un réceptionniste de nuit était assis sur son siège.

**« Bonsoir Madame, Monsieur. »**

**« Bonsoir. On a décidé de quitter l'hôtel et j'aimerai payer maintenant. » **Résonna la voix grave de Paul.

Le fameux réceptionniste le dévisagea quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer.

**« Êtes-vous sûr monsieur, que cela est raisonnable de partir dans la nuit ?** **»** Demanda-t-il après avoir regardé l'heure sur sa montre qui affichait trois heures trente.

**« Oui. »** Répondit-il avant de justifier **« Cela évitera les embouteillages. »**

**« Bien sûr. » **Affirme-t-il dans un petit sourire **« Monsieur, il y a déjà quelqu'un qui a payer votre séjour. »**

Paul arqua un sourcil alors qu'Aurore écarquilla ses yeux derrière ses lunettes noires sous la surprise. Mais qui aurait pu bien payer le séjour de Paul ? Ce dernier soupira.

**« C'est Reggie, j'en suis sûr. Est-ce pas relever bancaire ?»**

Le réceptionniste regarda de nouveau sur son écran et lui répondit un oui clair avant de tourner le rectangle épais vers le client.

**« Regardez par vous-même, c'est déjà encaisser. Vous n'avez pas besoin de régler la somme. »**

Paul soupira grassement en passant sa main dans sa chevelure tandis qu'Aurore sourit à la vue du nom du grand frère affiché sur l'écran de l'ordinateur.

Reggie avait été sérieux sur le fait qu'il assumerait les dépenses du séjour à l'hôtel pensa Paul en serrant sa mâchoire discrètement. Il n'aimait pas que son frère soit trop sur lui et surtout qu'il s'occupe de lui alors qu'il se porte très bien. Oui très bien, puisque, à ce qui paraît il travaille trop et risque de se faire virer avant la fin de l'année par son entreprise, vraiment fallait vraiment pas s'inquiéter pour lui, songea ironiquement le jeune homme tout en rangeant son portefeuille. Il l'avait sorti pour rien...

**« Génial... » **Souffla-t-il avant de saluer tout comme Aurore, l'employé.

Il partit d'un pas rapide en direction de la sortie, la jeune femme à ses talons. Ils rentrèrent dans le parking de l'hôtel réservé aux les clients et s'arrêtèrent à la troisième voiture, une _Clio_ noir à cinq portes. C'était celle de Paul. Heureusement qu'il avait eu le temps de l'emmener au garage, sinon il aurait eu l'air stupide devant Aurore avec sa bagnole à moitié cabossée. Il sortit sa clé de voiture, déverrouilla le véhicule dans un petit bruit sonore, puis conseilla à la jeune fille de poser son sac dans le coffre, avant de l'ouvrir pour déposer lui aussi son bagage. Après être rentrés dans le véhicule, attachés leurs ceintures, Paul démarra sous un soupir soulagé de la jeune femme. Il mania son véhicule avec prudence afin de sortir du parking et de se diriger vers l'entrée de l'autoroute. Quelques rues et de ronds-points plus tard, la voiture roula sous les lampadaires de la grande autoroute. Paul vit au coin de l'œil, la jeune femme contempler la route en face d'elle avec des yeux émerveillés. Il soupira discrètement, vraiment, il fallait être vraiment être écarté du monde extérieur, être enfermé entre quatre murs durant un long moment pour qu'elle s'émerveille devant une simple route et des lumières. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien passer dans sa tête actuellement ? Elle doit se sentir un peu perdue après les derniers événements. Peut-être qu'elle essayait de retrouver une certaine liberté qu'elle avait perdu depuis si longtemps...

Cela faisait quarante minutes maintenant qu'ils roulaient, et le silence avait pris place depuis un petit moment, mais il fut brisé par la petite voix d'Aurore.

**« En fait, tu m'emmènes où ? »**

Paul mordilla sa lèvre, ne quittant pas ses yeux de la route. Il se rappelait de lui avoir dit qu'il l'emmènera dans un endroit sûr, mais il n'avait pas précisé où.

**« Chez moi. Enfin, c'est chez mon frère. On habite ensemble pour l'instant. »**

**« Reggie, c'est ça ? »**

**« Ouais. »**

**« Il a l'air sympathique. » **Déclara-t-elle en se rappelant de la brève conversation téléphonique qu'elle avait eue avec lui.

Paul mordilla une nouvelle fois sa lèvre, mal-à-l'aise. Oui, Reggie était sympathique, marrant, gentil et confiant, tout le contraire de lui songea-t-il. Le jeune homme lâcha un bref soupir, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à cela.

**« Je dois mettre de l'essence. » **Informa-t-il simplement alors qu'il mania correctement son véhicule vers une station-service.

Le véhicule s'arrêta auprès d'une pompe à essence, tandis que Paul sortit afin de prendre un pistolet à carburant afin de faire le plein. Il vit Aurore sortir aussi tout en boitant légèrement. Elle ne pouvait pas rester tranquille dans la bagnole et éviter de marcher avec sa blessure au pied, pensa Paul en soupirant.

**« J'ai besoin de me dégourdir un peu les jambes. » **Avoua-t-elle alors qu'elle remit en place ses lunettes de soleil, toujours sur son nez malgré la nuit.

Paul acquiesça, attendit tout en observant les chiffres s'ajouter sur le petit panneau en verre, alors que la jeune femme fit le tour de la voiture afin de le rejoindre. Elle respira un bon coup l'air frais tout en enroulant ses bras sur son gilet non fermé pour se réchauffer un peu.

**« Tu as froid ? »**

Aurore tourna sa tête vers le jeune homme, qui venait tout juste de ranger le pistolet à essence.

**« Un petit peu, mais ça va. »**

**« Je reviens. Je vais payer. »**

Elle acquiesça doucement, profitant du petit vent qui passait pour redécouvrir la liberté. Loin de son calvaire. Loin de Ludovic. Loin de sa vie.

Certes, elle avait encore la peur au ventre en pensant à son fiancé. Ils n'étaient pas encore assez loin du fameux hôtel et elle espérait que Ludovic dormait. Elle avait l'angoisse à ses tripes en s'imaginant que celui-ci pourrait les suivre et savoir où elle allait. La jeune femme ferma ses paupières lors de quelques secondes, essayant de chasser ses idées noires.

**« C'est bon, on peut y aller. » **Déclara-t-il en arrivant à la hauteur de la jeune femme, la faisant ouvrir ses paupières soudainement.

Les deux jeunes gens rentrèrent dans le véhicule, puis Paul redémarra alors que le silence tomba de nouveau. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils traversèrent un péage puis Paul accéléra tandis qu'Aurore lutta pour rester éveiller. Le jeune homme l'entendit bailler négligemment. Ouais, il serait peut-être temps pour elle de s'endormir...

**OOOOO**

Appuyé sur le capot de sa _Clio_, Paul observa la jeune femme endormit dans le véhicule tout en mettant son gobelet à ses lèvres, où contenait son café serré. Il était cinq heures moins le quart et cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils avaient quittés l'hôtel Saint Maurès. L'air frais de la nuit rendait quelques frissons au jeune homme tandis qu'il jeta son verre en plastique dans une poubelle pas loin de là. Il avait décidé depuis au moins dix minutes de s'arrêter pour profiter du sommeil de la jeune femme afin de boire un café tranquillement, seul avec ses pensées. Il posa une nouvelle fois ses orbes noirs sur Aurore. Cette dernière semblait dormir paisiblement, malgré la position inconfortable du siège. Elle avait toujours gardé ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez, depuis le début en fait, pensa Paul alors qu'il rentra dans le véhicule. Il soupira, et la regarda toujours. Elle n'avait pas fait de cauchemars la nuit dernière et il espérait que cela ne recommencera plus. Il s'avoua intérieurement qu'aux cris de peur lors de la première nuit de la jeune femme dans sa chambre, il avait senti des frissons tout au long de sa colonne vertébrale, tellement il était soudainement terrifié. Entendre de si près les hurlements de terreurs de cette femme lui faisait de lui une personne si impuissante. À chaque fois qu'il décida de dormir, il repensa à cette nuit. C'était ridicule pensa-t-il, mais il devait admettre qu'il ne supportait plus de voir Aurore souffrir de ce Ludovic, un homme violent qui semblait n'avoir aucune pitié envers sa fiancée. Il lâcha un petit soupir tandis qu'il démarra sa voiture. Quelques instants plus tard, il vit la jeune femme se réveiller peu à peu, se pestant mentalement contre le démarrage de son véhicule qui avait sans doute sorti Aurore de son sommeil.

**« Hum... mais quelle heure est-il ? » **Demanda-t-elle en se frottant ses yeux par ses petites mains.

**« Cinq heures. » **Répondit-il en jetant un coup d'œil aux chiffres numériques qui s'affichaient sur le tableau de bord.

**« Tu n'en as pas marre de conduire ? »**

**« Non. »**

Aurore sourit à sa réponse. Il disait toujours des réponses brèves, sans aucun détail. Elle le vit concentrer sur la route, n'osant pas lui parler de nouveau.

Une heure et demie plus tard, ils s'arrêtèrent à un air de repos, où il y avait un magasin qui était ouvert la nuit. Ils rentrèrent dans la boutique où ils vivent quelques personnes de divers âges acheter de la nourriture ou boire une boisson chaude auprès des tables hautes. Aurore informa le jeune homme qu'elle allait aux toilettes, le laissant seul se balader dans les rayons.

**« Non mais tu l'as vu ? Elle a mis ses lunettes de soleil alors qu'il fait à peine jour. » **Résonna une voix masculine **« On reconnaît les prétentieuses. » **Résonna de nouveau cette voix avant de se transformer en rire.

Paul se tourna vers cette voix où il aperçut un homme, sans doute plus jeune que lui qui parlait sûrement à un ami à lui au bout du rayon. Le chevelu violet serra sa mâchoire, contrarié par cet inconnu qui semblait croire savoir tout ce qui se passait dans ce magasin. Il marcha vers lui, tranquillement, lorsqu'un petit cri retentit. Paul avait écrasé son pied sans retenu.

**« Oh vraiment navré. » **S'excusa faussement tout en lui montrant un ses sourires les plus hypocrites, faisant comprendre au jeune homme qui fallait tourner sa langue plusieurs fois avant de parler.

Le fameux inconnu lui jeta un regard noir avant de continuer son chemin sous l'air honteux de son ami.

Quel crétin celui-là ! De quel droit pouvait-il juger les gens comme cela ? Paul soupira en sachant pertinemment que le monde était rempli de critiques et d'apparences. Si l'inconnu connaissait vraiment la situation d'Aurore, il aurait bien fermé sa bouche. La jeune femme arriva à sa hauteur sans qu'il remarque, toujours irrité par ce qui venait de se passer. Elle l'observa et s'inquiéta face au visage contrarié de ce dernier.

**« Paul, est-ce que ça va ? » **Lui demanda-t-elle, le faisant sursauter intérieurement.

**« Oh... t'es là. Euh... oui. » **Répondit-il avant de continuer **« Tu veux prendre quelque chose à grignoter ? »**

**« Je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi et... »**

**« Eh, j'ai des sous. » **Interrompit-il avant qu'elle refuse.

Elle acquiesça simplement sachant que malgré ses arguments piteux, il lui achètera quand même quelque chose à manger. Elle regarda les différentes boîtes à gâteaux et divers paquets de chips, en face d'elle avant de prendre des cookies tandis que Paul prit deux petites bouteilles d'eaux au rayon d'à côté. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la caisse où ils firent la queue pendant quelques minutes, avant d'arriver devant l'employé, qui passa les articles devant sa machine. Après avoir donné la somme demandé, Paul prit les bouteilles, Aurore le paquet de gâteaux, puis sortirent du magasin direction la _Clio_ noir.

De nouveau dans la voiture, Aurore ouvrit le paquet tout en remerciant le jeune homme de cet achat tandis que ce dernier ouvrit sa bouteille d'eau, but une gorgée avant de redémarrer son véhicule. Sur la route, il entendit la jeune femme grignoter ses cookies discrètement.

**« On arrivera dans environ une heure et demie voire deux heures. » **L'informa-t-il toujours son regard posé sur la route.

**« Ah, super ! » **S'exclama-t-elle avant de poursuivre dans une petite voix **« Ma présence ne va pas vous déranger ton frère et toi ? »**

Le jeune homme la vit ranger son dernier cookie non fini dans la boîte en carton, alors qu'il soupira ouvertement. N'a-t-elle toujours pas compris qu'elle ne dérangeait personne ? Elle a réussi à dormir dans la même pièce que lui, manger un petit déjeuné ensemble, et même doucher dans sa propre salle de bain à l'hôtel, donc si elle croit que sa présence pouvait la déranger, elle mettait le doigt dans l'œil ! Et en ce qui concerne son grand frère, il était trop heureux qu'il ramène enfin quelqu'un à la maison. En fait, Aurore peut être vraiment chiante quand il s'agissait de poser des questions songea ironiquement Paul dans son éternel soupir.

**« Tu ne nous déranges pas. » **Répondit-il simplement.

Un silence régna après ses mots, où chacun était enfouit dans ses pensées, alors que peu à peu des véhicules remplissaient les autoroutes.

**« Paul... »**

À la voix craintive de la jeune femme, il pivota sa tête vers elle, où il vit la pâleur de son visage.

**« Il faut que tu t'arrêtes. » **Chuchota-t-elle.

Inquiet, le jeune homme obéit et se gara au bord de l'autoroute, où Aurore sortit rapidement vers la barrière métallique qui longeait la route. Paul ouvrit la portière afin de voir ce qui se passait avec la jeune femme alors qu'il entendit soudainement un vomissement qui lui forma sur son visage une grimace de dégoût. Assit sur son siège, ses jambes hors de la voiture, il aperçut brièvement le visage maladif d'Aurore avant d'être caché par ses cheveux raides dans un autre petit vomissement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ? Elle avait peut-être trop mangé ou trop vite ? Son estomac ne supportait pas simplement ces fameux cookies ? Non il y avait autre chose pensa Paul en fronçant les sourcils alors que la jeune femme venait tout juste de se redresser. Elle était toujours aussi pâle jugea-t-il, encore ses sourcils froncés.

**« Tu es malade ? »**

Aurore venait tout juste d'arriver au niveau du véhicule, sa main sur le capot, obligeant se maintenir à cause de gros pansement à son pied et à son récent vomissure.

**« Je ne sais pas. Pourtant la plupart du temps je me sens bien.»**

Paul avait eu une envie de rire jaune. Sentir bien ? Depuis quand elle se sentait bien la plupart du temps ? Avec son fiancé complètement cinglé, elle ne pouvait pas se sentir bien. Il soupira grassement, sentant de nouveau la colère l'envahir à la pensée de Ludovic. Il chassa rapidement ses réflexions et posa son regard soucieux sur la jeune femme qui était toujours à la même place, respirant l'air du petit matin, ses lunettes de soleil sur sa tête.

Sa paupière enflée semblait moins grosse qu'auparavant.

**« C'est sûrement les cookies. J'ai dû avaler trop rapidement et comme on roule en même temps, mon estomac n'a pas supporter, voilà tout. »**

Elle avait l'explication à toute celle-là... Paul n'était absolument pas convaincu mais ne riposta pas, préférant de pas instaurer un malaise entre eux, alors que la jeune femme contourna la voiture pour s'installer dans son siège. Paul remit ses jambes dans le véhicule, puis ferma tout comme Aurore, sa portière avant de reprendre la route. Il la vit au coin de l'œil sortir un mouchoir de sa poche afin de s'essuyer sa bouche avant de boire une gorgée de sa bouteille d'eau dans une moue désapprobateur. Ouais, le goût devait être désagréable après un vomissement pareil. Paul avait attendu dix bonnes minutes avant qu'elle puisse éjecter tout ce que son estomac pouvait contenir dans l'herbe haute derrière la fameuse barrière. Il fronça de nouveau ses sourcils épais ; ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle vomissait et ce n'était pas normal que cela reproduisait deux jours de suite. Il n'y avait qu'une autre option : elle était malade même si Aurore n'était pas de cet avis. Mais malade de quoi ? Il soupira irrité par cette soudaine profonde réflexion. Et puis merde, il ne devait pas s'inquiéter autant pour elle. C'était une grande fille, elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire ; peut-être avait-elle raison, elle avait juste un estomac fragile. Le véhicule s'arrêta à un nouveau péage, où Aurore profita de cette occasion pour remettre ses lunettes noires à son nez, afin d'éviter les regards suspects des inconnus qui pourrait se poser sur elle. Quelques minutes plus tard, la barrière s'ouvrit laissant la voiture continuer son chemin.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le portable de Paul sonna, l'obligeant à le sortir de sa poche et le donna à la jeune femme qui regarda le nom de l'appelant, admettant qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de téléphoner au volant.

**« Oh, c'est Flora. »**

Peu avant de se quitter, la femme de ménage et Paul avaient décidé d'échanger leurs numéros de téléphone, au cas où il y aurait un souci, sachant qu'Aurore n'avait plus de portable depuis qu'elle vivait avec Ludovic. Ce dernier avait réussi à couper toutes communications entre Aurore et ses amis, la seule personne avec qui elle pouvait encore parler, c'était sa mère. La jeune femme mit le portable à son oreille et essaya de se forcer sur sa voix encore fragile pour se faire entendre par la brune qui était au bout du fil.

**« Oui je vais bien et toi ? »**

Paul tiqua. Bien sûr qu'elle allait super bien. Elle avait juste vomi, rien de grave. Vraiment, il ne faut absolument pas s'inquiéter soupira Paul, à la limite de l'énervement. Il serra ses mains contre le volant essayant de se calmer. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait bon sang !

**« Là, on est encore sur la route, et toi tu te prépares pour aller travailler ? »**

Une fine pluie s'abattit doucement sur le paysage, obligeant Paul à activer les essuie-glaces alors qu'il écouta d'une oreille discrète les paroles d'Aurore.

**« Ah oui, c'est ton jour de repos. »**

Paul écarquilla ses yeux durant quelques secondes : c'est son jour de repos et elle appelle à sept heures du matin. Elle ne pouvait pas faire comme les gens normaux et faire une petite grasse matinée bien méritée ?

**« Mais enfin Flora, dors un peu. Tu as bien mérité ton jour de repos. »**

Au moins une qui avait l'air raisonnable... Pour une fois. Il ralentit, voyant au loin les premiers embouteillages matinale. Génial, il est sept heures du matin et c'était déjà bloqué...

**« Oh, ce n'est pas vrai ! Drew et toi ? Je ne savais pas que tu sortais avec lui. »**

Paul soupira, levant les yeux rapidement avant de les reposer sur la route, et c'était repartie pour une longue conversation ! Paul ne comprendra jamais les filles...

**« Depuis trois semaines ! Mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ? »**

Paul aperçut son petit sourire au coin, comprenant qu'elle était contente pour son amie, avant de le voir disparaître dans un visage neutre.

**« Oui. Ne t'inquiète plus. »**

On dirait qu'elles ont encore changé de sujet. Il semblerait que leur conversation avait dérivé sur un sujet délicat : Ludovic.

**« J'espère juste qu'il ne va pas me chercher... »**

Paul sentit de la crainte au son de sa voix. Elle était toujours inquiète malgré le fait qu'elle était loin de l'hôtel. Et si c'était le cas ? Rien de pouvait confirmer que Ludovic n'était pas décidé à retrouver sa fiancée. Et vu comment est son comportement impulsif, on pouvait tout attendre de lui, surtout le pire...

Les minutes passèrent, le petit embouteillage se dissipa peu à peu, la voix d'Aurore résonna toujours dans le véhicule alors que Paul serra de nouveau ses mains sur son volant. Et s'il arriverait à retrouver Aurore ? Et s'il va vraiment la rechercher et essayer de la ramener avec lui ? Paul soupira explicitement face à ses nouvelles interrogations. Il commençait vraiment à devenir paranoïaque quand il s'agissait de ce bouffon. Un autre soupir sortit de ses lèvres fines alors qu'il passa sa main sur son visage fatigué avant d'accélérer. Une dizaine de sujets de conversations et de bavardages plus tard, la jeune femme raccrocha enfin tandis que Paul jeta un œil à l'heure actuelle. Elle était au téléphone avec son amie depuis environ quarante minutes. De vraies pipelettes... Heureusement que la batterie tenait bien, songea Paul en posant son regard sur le portable qui était maintenu entre les deux mains d'Aurore, avant de diriger ses deux orbes noirs sur la route.

**« Flora est en couple avec Drew, tu sais le serveur. »** Informa Aurore

Paul acquiesça, et qu'est-ce que cela pouvait lui faire ? Ils sont ensemble, super pour eux. Vraiment génial, ironisa-t-il intérieurement. Il vit un sourire se dessiner sur le visage de cette dernière le faisant soupirer. L'amour peut être bidon parfois pensa Paul, las. À croire qu'il faut être forcément à deux pour être heureux. On pouvait être seul et être très bien. L'amour ne résous pas forcément des problèmes ; la preuve : Aurore. Elle était tombée amoureuse et voilà où cela la menée. Elle avait subi des coups, pour quoi ? Au nom de l'Amour. Paul mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, encore frustré par ses pensées noires. Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il pensait à quelque chose cela menait jusqu'à Aurore ?

**« On est bientôt arrivé ? » **Demanda-t-elle en voyant que Paul mania son véhicule pour sortir de l'autoroute.

**« Oui. »**

Il aperçut discrètement un nouveau sourire s'afficher sur son visage un peu pâle, ce qui lui fit lever les yeux en l'air. Cette fille sourit tout le temps... Elle ne va finir par avoir des crampes faciales ? Paul resta neutre, alors qu'il imagina Aurore se bloquer dans un sourire. Est-ce qu'on pouvait avoir une crampe à cause d'un sourire ? Paul arqua son sourcil épais face à cette absurdité. Il faut vraiment qu'il aille dormir..., souffla-t-il discrètement, espérant que la jeune femme ne l'ait pas entendu.

**« Tu as dit quelque chose, Paul ? »**

**« J'ai dit : enfin arrivé. »**

Mensonge. Petit mensonge. Mensonge riquiqui... tout petit se rassura Paul, qui n'était pas du genre à mentir même pour des détails. Mais, dans un sens, c'était vrai, ils venaient d'arriver dans le quartier du jeune homme. La _Clio_ noir ralentit peu à peu avant de se garer devant une maisonnette, où Aurore observa de ses grands yeux.

**« C'est là que tu habites ? »**

Paul acquiesça tout en ouvrant sa portière alors qu'Aurore l'imita tout en lui disant que qu'il avait une petite maison toute mignonne, ce qui a pour don de le faire soupirer à sa critique, malgré que cela soit une remarque positive. Oui, c'était une jolie maison, mais ce n'était pas vraiment la sienne, même si son grand frère lui disait souvent le contraire. Paul ouvrit le coffre de sa voiture afin de sortir son sac tandis qu'Aurore qui était à côté lui, faisait de même avec le sien. Le jeune homme ouvrit la petite porte qui accédait à l'étroite avant-cour, laissant ouverte afin qu'Aurore puisse rentrer aussi malgré sa soudaine douleur à son pied. Cette dernière le suivit doucement, observa les diverses plantes qui entouraient la maison, puis entra dans l'habitation, où Paul lui tint la porte sous le regard curieux de son grand frère. Celui-ci était déjà habillé d'une tenue chic : veste sur chemise classique et pantalon noir.

**« Paul ? » **S'étonna Reggie avant de voir la jeune femme rentrer **« Je ne pensais pas que tu rentrerai si tôt le matin. »**

**« Oui, je sais mais euh... »**

Paul ne savait pas quoi dire à son frère, tellement il se sentait fatigué par le voyage et par les derniers événements qui s'étaient passés.

**« C'est la fameuse Aurore. » **Continua Reggie comprenant que son frère ne dirait plus rien.

Paul acquiesça tout en fermant la porte d'entrée puis il laissa la jeune femme avec Reggie, afin de monter à l'étage pour préparer le lit d'Aurore. Le plus vite cela sera fait et plus vite il pourra dormir. Il entendit Reggie se présenter à la jeune femme, alors qu'il était déjà dans sa chambre, retirant les draps du matelas et la taie de son oreiller avant de les jeter lamentablement à terre. Il poursuivit rapidement en allant à sa commode afin de trouver des couvertures propres puis il commença à les déplier pour refaire le lit. Quelques actions plus tard, il réussit à maintenir le drap-housse sur le matelas alors qu'il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer signe que Reggie venait de quitter la maison pour aller travailler dans son cabinet où il partageait avec plusieurs collègues psychologues. Ah, maintenant Aurore était toute seule en bas, en se demandant ce qu'elle devait faire songea-t-il. Pendant qu'il mettait l'oreiller dans la fine taie blanche il entendit des pas dans les escaliers comprenant qu'Aurore allait bientôt arriver à l'étage. Après avoir terminé avec l'oreiller il plaqua les couvertures dans un geste négligé sur le lit, faisant recouvrir la totalité du matelas alors que la jeune femme l'observa, gênée, dans l'encadrement de la porte.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »**

**« Ici, sera l'endroit où tu dormiras. »** Déclara-t-il sans répondre à la question alors qu'il ramassa le récent linge du sol.

**« C'est ta chambre ? »**

Elle le vit acquiescer et sortir de la chambre d'un pas rapide, alors que la gêne lui monta de nouveau en elle.

**« Non, tu ne peux pas me laisser ta chambre, voyons. Mais où vas-tu dormir ? »**

**« Sur le canapé. » **Répondit-il comme une évidence alors qu'il alla dans la salle de bain afin de mettre le linge dans le panier.

Aurore le suivit, ne sachant pas comment réagir face à cette réponse. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il prête son lit juste parce qu'il avait décidé. Et puis quoi, elle pouvait très bien dormir sur le canapé elle aussi.

**« Je ne veux pas que tu dors sur le canapé alors que moi je dois profiter de ta chambre. À ce que je sache je t'ai un peu forcé à me faire venir chez toi. » **Riposta-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Et c'était quoi cette idée idiote ? Elle ne l'avait forcer en rien, putain ! Paul se sentait irrité face à cette fille qui semblait croire que sa présence était de trop sous ce toit. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait à la fin ? Le rendre fou ? Le rendre à bouts de nerfs ? Mais merde, qu'est-ce qu'il avait à s'énerver comme cela ? Paul se calma intérieurement tout en espérant qu'il ira dormir bientôt afin de se reposer et d'oublier ces derniers jours interminables. Il revint sur ses pas, s'arrêtant devant sa chambre, alors que la jeune femme posa son regard sur lui, à quelques mètres de là.

**« Fais ce que tu veux. » **souffla-t-il, agacé, avant d'aviser **« Dors dans cette chambre ou non, mais moi je squatte le canapé pour me reposer. »**

Aurore le regarda descendre les escaliers et partir vers le salon, comprenant soudainement qu'il était totalement épuisé. Elle observa la chambre de Paul n'osant pas rentrer. Les murs étaient blancs et vierges de toutes bricoles tandis que le peu de meubles qui y avaient étaient en bois de couleur foncée. Elle aperçut un cadre de photo posée sur la petite table de chevet, curieuse, elle décida finalement d'y entrer tout en dirigeant vers le petit meuble.

Elle déposa son sac sur la moquette grise puis prit délicatement le cadre dans ses mains où elle observa une photo de Reggie et Paul. Elle sourit à cette vue : ils étaient adolescents lorsqu'on les avait pris en photo. Les deux frères souriaient, même si Paul semblait avoir du mal à faire ce geste si simple. Elle ne souvint pas de l'avoir déjà vu sourire. Elle chercha dans ses souvenirs, mais en vain. Un bâillement lui arracha la mâchoire, décidant de reposer le cadre photo à sa place tout en s'asseyant sur le lit. Les lunettes de soleil sur sa tête, elle frotta son œil droit de sa petite main tout en camouflant un nouvel bâillement. Elle était fatiguée, elle devrait songer à se reposer comme Paul, jugea-t-elle alors qu'elle s'allongea peu à peu sur la douce couverture, laissant ses paupières se fermer lourdement dans un sommeil profond.


End file.
